Because of You
by airashii-chan desu
Summary: Apakah keputusanku untuk ikut denganmu ke Tokyo nanti akan membuatku bahagia? meski harus berusaha menyembunyikan identitasmu, bahwa seorang Artis sepertimu harus tinggal dengan gadis desa sepertiku. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, tak perduli jika kau telah menyukai seseorang./NaruHina's fic/Slight ; NaruSaku, SasoHina/Chapter 5 update/Warning inside/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**~BECAUSE OF YOU~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story By : Airashii-chan desu**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Tidak  
berunsur EYD, OCC, Ide pasaran, Hinata's POV.**

**Inspired by ; Supercell – My Dearest**

**Pair : Naruto NamikazeXHinata Hyuuga,**

**Slight : Naruto NamikazeXSakura Haruno, Sasori AkasunaXHinata Hyuuga**

_**A/N : Blod dan Italic arti dari lagu My Dearest**_

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang kain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

_**Jika seseorang menyebutmu pembohong**_

_**Dan mencoba 'tuk melukaimu dengan kata-kata menyakitkan**_

_**Jika dunia tak mencoba 'tuk mempercayaimu**_

_**Dan mencoba' tuk memakaikanmu mahkota duri  
**_

_**Aku kan disisimu dan tak ada orang lain**_

_**Aku tahu kesepian dan kesakitanmu**_

_**Jadi, segalanya yang membuatku utuh**_

_**Sekarang ku kan memberikannya padamu**_

_**Aku milikmu**_

**~PROLOG~**

**.**

**.**

Dihari itu, saat umurku masih 9 tahun tanpa sengaja aku melihat seseorang yang sosoknya menyerupai matahari di pagi hari. Rambutnya yang pirang jabrik terlihat begitu menyilaukan untuk sepasang untuk sepasang kedua mata _Lavender_-ku.

Aku mengenalnya dia adalah Naruto Namikaze, kakak kelasku. Dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku, dan dia seseorang yang selalu menarik perhatianku, orang yang selalu mencari perhatian ke semua orang agar dia diakui, wajahnya yang sealu tampak ceria saat bersama dengan teman-temannya, sikapnya juga hiperaktif, sangat bertolak belakang denganku.

Tapi, saat aku melihatnya di pinggir sungai yang sedang duduk sendirian, dia terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Di mana wajahnya yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi keceriaan dan kebahagiaan itu? Dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya 2 hari yang lalu.

Minato-_sama _yang berperan sebagai kepala desa Konoha ini sangat dibanggakan oleh kami, masyarakat di desa Konoha. Kami harus merelakan kepergiannya bersama dengan Kushina-_sama _akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa Keluarga Namikaze.

Tapi, sangat tidak adil bagi Naruto, karena insiden kecelakaan itu hanya Naruto yang selamat, hingga penduduk desa jadi menyalahkannya atas kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Dia jadi dikucilkan, semua orang menganggapnya bahwa ia pembawa sial, teman-temannya juga meninggalkannya. Di sekolah dia jadi bahan ejekkan para Guru dan teman-temannya.

Aku tidak tega melihatnya di perlakukan seperti itu. Dia jadi sangat kesepian, selalu sendirian hingga aku memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya, aku ingin dia membagi kesedihannya denganku. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menderita, maka dari itu aku berusaha untuk membuatnya bangun dari keterpurukannya, membuatnya bahagia kembali, membuat wajahnya ceria dan berseri lagi.

Awalnya memang sulit baginya untuk menerimaku dikehidupannya tapi, seiring berjannya waktu dia mulai membuka hatinya untukku. Dia mulai menceritakan semua kesedihannya, dia sudah mulai tersenyum bahkan tertawabersamaku, dia juga mulai mencoba bersoliasasi dengan penduduk desa meskipun masih belum ada yang menerimanya.

"Bagiku kau adalah malaikat, Hinata. Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, tanpa dirimu aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kau satu-satunya orang yang menerimaku apa adanya. Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu."

Kata-katanya itu, benar-benar telah menghangatkanku hatiku dalam sekejap. Jujur, untuk pertama kalinya aku diandalkan oleh seseorang. Di _Klan_ Keluargaku, aku adalah gadis yang lemah, tidak tegas, penakut, hingga Ayahku terkadang tidak meperdulikanku. Tapi hanya karena kata-kata sederhana yang diucapkan oleh Naruto membuatku menjadi orang yang berbahagia di dunia ini. Benar-benar ajaib!

Hingga akhirnya, seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan yang dinamakan 'CINTA' tanpa permisi memasuki hatiku saat kami menginjak dewasa. Aku benar-benar tidak memperkirakannya bahwa aku merasakan perasaan cinta padanya.

Apakah benar bahwa cinta itu akan timbul jika kita selalu bersama? Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku? Tapi aku tidak perduli apapun perasaannya padaku, yang terpenting dia selalu bersamaku entah itu sampai kapan.

Tapi benar-benar diluar dugaan, Naruto yang saat itu berbeda dengan sekarang. Sekarang dia menjadi cowok yang tampan, keren, aktif, pandai bahkan dia berlabelkan 'Cowok Sempurna' di desa Konoha. Semua orang sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai orang yang pembawa sial melainkan pembawa keberuntungan. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

Karena dia tidak lagi kesepian, tapi aku merasa hubungan kami berdua tidak seperti dulu. Entah itu Cuma perasaan saja atau memang benar, bahwa hubungan kami benar-benar merenggang sejak dia pindah ke Tokyo, meninggalkanku sendiri di desa kelahiran kami, Konoha.

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau sedih mendengar perkataannya saat itu karena dia sudah bisa menggapai cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang aktor, dan dia harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengembangkan bakatnya, hingga ia benar-benar menjadi artis terkenal yang hanya beberapa hari namanya sudah melambung jauh hingga sampai di desa kami. Dia benar-benar jauh untuk kugapai, aku selalu merasa khawatir aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

**.**

_**Kau tak akan melupakanku  
Aku tahu itu lebih baik dari orang lain lakukan  
Jadi, sekarang, aku kan berikan segalanya  
Demi dirimu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TO BE CONTINUE

**A/N : Bagaimana tanggapan Minna-san semuanya?**

**Ini pertama kali buat fic yang **_**multhichap j**_**adi mohon bimbingannya.**

**Arigatou, udah menyempatkan membaca fic saya, dan sempatkan Review jug a ya biar Author jadi besemangat nerusin fic ini. XD**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ~**

**Salam NaruHina Lovers.. XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Perpisahan

Di siang hari yang terik dan cerah di desa Konoha, dengan perasaan cemas dan gelisah aku sendirian menunggu seseorang di tepi sungai.

Sejak dari tadi aku tak henti-hentinya berdo'a agar orang yang aku cintai, Naruto Namikaze, lolos audisi untuk menjadi seorang Bintang Film untuk Film _'Missing You'_ yang diproduksi oleh Akatsuki Film.  
Dan, hari ini adalah hari pengumuman untuk lolos atau tidaknya diaudisi itu.

Mungkin tanpa do'aku pun aku yakin Naruto pasti lolos audisi, karena bakatnya memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi tapi, saingannya terlalu banyak karenanya, aku akan tetap berdo'a untuk kelancarannya.

"Hinata!"

'DEG!'  
Tiba-tiba saja jantungku langsung berdebar kencang saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku dengan kencang, karena aku tahu suara itu milik Naruto.

Saat aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, aku lihat Naruto berlari menghampiriku sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan tak lupa senyumannya selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Wajahnya tampak ceria, aku yakin hal baik pasti mendatanginya.

'Eh?'  
Aku benar-benar terkejut, tanpa ada persiapan apapun, Naruto langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku tak tahu aku harus melakukan apa, aku hanya bisa diam terpaku, tubuhku terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, wajahku memerah panas dan jantungku serasa ingin meledak saja.

Aku mulai bernafas lega saat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Mata _Blue Ocean_-nya terlihat berbinar-binar ketika tatapan kami bertemu, begitu indah dan menyejukkan.

"Lihatlah, Hinata! Aku lolos audisi!" ujar Naruto begitu bersemangat dan senyumannya tetap mengembang sembari memperlihatkan tiket emasnya kepadaku.

Benar-benar ajaib! Do'aku benar-benar terkabulkan. Rasa bahagia Naruto seakan-akan tertular padaku.

"Selamat Naruto-_kun_. Kau memang hebat!"  
pujiku dengan tulus.  
"Iya, ini juga berkat dirimu juga Hinata, karena dukunganmu aku jadi seperti ini_. Arigatou_, Hinata," kata Naruto dengan lembut sembari mengusap pelan kepalaku.

Semua perlakuannya itu membuatku suka dan menghangatkan hatiku dalam sekejap.

"Sama-sama Naruto-_kun_," jawabku sembari tersenyum lembut.

Kemudian Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan di pinggir sungai sembari menatap langit yang begitu cerah. Aku pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Di Tokyo nanti apa bisa melihat langit dengan jelas seperti ini, ya?" gumam Naruto dengan suara pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku tak begitu mengerti, apa maksud dari gumamannya itu.

"Ma..maksud Naruto-_kun_?" tanyaku kebingungan, karena aku benar-benar tak tahu.  
Tapi, entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak, aku merasa akan ada hal yang terjadi tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa, hanya saja aku merasa takut.

"Besok pagi aku harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk pembuatan Film itu."

'APA?'  
Aku sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.  
Tokyo? Kota itu begitu jauh letaknya dengan Konoha.  
Kenapa harus Tokyo? Apakah aku dan Naruto akan berpisah?

Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Aku tak mau dia pergi jauh dariku. Aku ingin sekali menangis, hatiku sakit, hatiku hancur, secepat inikah kita akan berpisah? Aku tidak mau! Aku harus menahannya pergi dari sisiku. Karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

Saat menatapnya, Naruto masih saja menerawang ke arah langit. Aku harus mengatakannya kalau aku tidak mau dia pergi. Tapi, saat aku ingin bicara tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendahuluiku.

"Rasanya sangat bahagia aku lolos audisi tapi, ketika tahu bahwa aku harus pindah ke Tokyo aku begitu sedih. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pindah dari Konoha, karena di Desa Konoha inilah aku dilahirkan, banyak kenangan-kenangan indah di sini dan di desa inilah juga aku bertemu denganmu yang memberiku arti kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, itu adalah kesempatanku untuk meraih cita-citaku, dan aku tahu bahwa kesempatan itu tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya, maka dari itu aku...aku harus merelakan segalanya dan mungkin keputusanku untuk pergi ke Tokyo adalah yang terbaik."

Dadaku tiba-tiba saja dihujam sesuatu yang begitu berat dan membuat dadaku terasa sesak, saat mendengar keputusan Naruto.

Bodohnya aku! Bagaimana bisa aku berfikiran bahwa aku akan menahannya pergi dan mengabaikan cita-citanya Naruto hanya untuk keegoisanku yang tak ingin berpisah dengannya?

Setega itukah diriku? Dia bukan kekasihku, bahkan saudaraku, aku memang mencintainya tapi aku tidak berhak mengatur hidupnya apalagi melarangnya untuk pergi.

Harusnya aku bahagia Naruto bisa menggapai cita-citanya. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika orang yang dicintai itu bahagia? Pasti itu orang yang bodoh seperti diriku yang tak pantas mencintai Naruto.

Aku terlalu takut, takut nantinya Naruto akan melupakanku ketika dia sudah menjadi artis terkenal nanti. Aku juga takut jika aku mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Naruto susah. Maka dari itu aku hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalaku menyesali apa yang telah kupikirkan tadi.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, suaranya terdengar parau. Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan setelah itu aku menatap wajahnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya tampak cemas, matanya terlihat sayu, hingga mata _Blue Ocean_-nya tidak seindah tadi.

"Hinata, terima kasih selama ini sudah membuatku bahagia, mungkin ucapan terima kasih berjuta kali pun tak akan bisa membalas kebaikan hatimu, ketulusan hatimu tapi, percayalah Hinata.."

Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi, aku merasa penasaran.

"... Kau adalah malaikatku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu dimana pun aku berada. Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, jadi jangan melupakanku. Aku janji akan menemuimu di sini, jadi tunggulah aku," kata Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya sembari mengusap lembut pipi kiriku.

Kata-kata dan perlakuannya benar-benar membuat hatiku hangat. Hingga kecemasan dan ketakutan yang tadi aku rasakan meluntur seketika.  
Apapun yang diucapkannya aku selalu mempercayainya dan aku juga akan menunggunya.  
Karena dia orang yang aku cintai di dunia ini.

**xXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**~BECAUSE OF YOU~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story By : Airashii-chan desu**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Tidak  
berunsur EYD, OCC, Ide pasaran, Hinata's POV.**

**Inspired by ; Supercell – My Dearest**

**Pair : Naruto NamikazeXHinata Hyuuga,**

**Slight : Naruto NamikazeXSakura Haruno, Sasori AkasunaXHinata Hyuuga**

_**A/N : Bold dan Italic arti dari lagu My Dearest**_

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

**~HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

******~Chapter 1~**

**.**

**.  
**

_**Jika seseorang menyebutmu pembohong**_

_**Dan mencoba 'tuk melukaimu dengan kata-kata menyakitkan**_

_**Jika dunia tak mencoba 'tuk mempercayaimu**_

_**Dan mencoba' tuk memakaikanmu mahkota duri  
**_

_**Aku kan disisimu dan tak ada orang lain**_

_**Aku tahu kesepian dan kesakitanmu**_

_**Jadi, segalanya yang membuatku utuh**_

_**Sekarang ku kan memberikannya padamu**_

_**Aku milikmu**_

**.**

**.**

Kenapa harus kenangan pahit itu yang terlintas dipikiranku sekarang?

Seperti biasanya aku selalu duduk di tepi sungai di mana tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritku dan Naruto, dan Naruto berjanji akan menemuiku di tempat ini maka dari itu aku selalu menunggunya di sini.

Sudah sekitar 2 minggu Naruto pergi. Sampai berapa hari, minggu, bulan bahkan tahunkah Naruto akan menemuiku?

Aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya, tawanya, senyumannya tapi tidak wajahnya, karena Naruto sering kali terpajang di cover-cover majalah Artis sebagai pemain film pendatang baru yang sekarang ini digandrungi gadis-gadis di Konoha, atau kemungkinan bahkan sampai seluruh Jepang?

Aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa kami akan terpisah seperti ini.  
Jujur! Melewati 1 hari tanpa adanya Naruto sudah membuatku tak betah apalagi selama hampir 2 minggu ini. Aku benar-benar tersiksa.

Perasaan cinta, sayang, rindu ini beradu satu dan berkecamuk di dalam hatiku hingga membuat dadaku terasa sesak dibuatnya. Apakah Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

'PLUK!'  
Kulemparkan batu kecil ke arah sungai hingga jatuh tenggelam di permukaan sungai. Aku terus melakukannya berulang-ulang kali karena hanya itu yang bisa kulampiaskan dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Kupandangi air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang dan terlihat jernih, hingga ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang kesana kemari terlihat jelas di air sungai itu. Di sore hari ini terlihat, langit yang berwarna jingga sekarang ini benar-benar indah.

Sekilat terlihat sosok Naruto yang tertawa riang.  
'Hhh...'  
Ternyata aku begitu menyukainya. Kapan ya aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi? Walaupun hanya sebentar saja.  
Setiap kali aku melihatnya ditelevisi dia terlihat dekat tapi sosok aslinya begitu jauh saat ingin meraihnya.  
Adakah orang yang cerita cintanya seperti diriku? Apa hanya aku saja yang mengalaminya?  
Walaupun aku tahu cintaku pasti tak terbalas tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk menyukai selain dirinya.

'Sreek.. Sreek.."  
Eh? Aku merasakan ada langkah seseorang yang mendekat ke arahku dan berhenti tepat di belakangku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang karena tahu siapa orang itu. Kemungkinan besar orang itu adalah Neji-_nii_, kakakku. Dia selalu mencariku kemari jika aku pulang terlambat.  
Tapi..

"Neji-_nii_, inikan masih jam setengah 5, kenapa kemari?" tanyaku dengan kesal tanpa melihat kearah belakang dan aku masih saja melempar batu-batu kecil ke arah sungai.

Aneh! Tak ada jawaban dari Neji-_nii._ Aku menghentikan lemparanku dan mencoba bertanya lagi. "Apa ada masalah di rumah? Atau _Tou-san_memanggilku?

Aku berfikir sejenak, mana mungkin Ayah mencariku. Yang selalu cemas saat aku pulang terlambat itu Neji-_nii _dan Hanabi-_chan_. Kenapa aku bisa berfikiran seperti itu? Bodohnya aku!

Hening! Neji-_nii_tetap tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kekesalanku semakin bertambah karena pertanyaanku diabaikan. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang, lagipula ini juga sudah terlalu sore.

Aku langsung berdiri dan menepuk rok seragamku yang kotor karena terkena debu dan mengambil tas yang ada di sampingku. Saat aku ingin berjalan tiba-tiba...

"Hinata."

'DEG!'  
Suara itu? Tidak mungkin!  
Tanpa sadar aku membelalakkan kedua mataku, aku sangat terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang amat aku kenali itu memanggil namaku. Tidak mungkin kalau itu 'Dia' sulit dipercaya, tapi hatiku mengatakan bahwa itu suara Naruto, hingga tas yang kupegang langsung terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah.

Tubuhku rasanya bergetar hebat. Jantungku berdegup kencang, wajahku terasa panas, dadaku terasa sesak dan perutku rasanya bergejolak.

Perasaanku semakin kacau, aku mungkin hanya berimajinasi saja. Ingatlah Hinata! Dia sekarang ada di Tokyo, jadi mana mungkin dia...

"Hinata."

Suaranya terdengar lagi. Spontan aku menutup mulutku yang menganga lebar dengan telapak tangan kananku.  
Suara itu begitu nyata terdengar di telingaku, bukan ilusi ataupun imajinasiku. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menoleh ke arah belakang, dan...

"Na...Naruto-_kun_?" sapaku ragu-ragu merapalkan nama orang itu ketika aku mengetahui sosok orang itu.

Rambut pirang jabriknya yang bergerak bebas dimainkan angin. Kulit wajahnya yang tan, matanya yang beririskan _blue ocean_. Senyumannya yang begitu hangat. Hanya satu nama yang terlintas dipikiranku yaitu, Naruto Namikaze.

Bulir-bulir air mataku langsung mengalir begitu saja. Sangat diluar dugaan Naruto ada di sini dan benar-benar menemuiku.

"Ba...bagaima..mana?"tanyaku yang terputus-putus karena isakan tangisku. Rasanya ini benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi.

'Eh?'  
Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik lenganku dan langsung menjatuhkanku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukannya begitu hangat dan erat.

Aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat merindukan pelukannya yg begitu menenangkan hatiku ini. Kubalas pelukannya. Air mataku kini telah membasahi bajunya. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini aku tak mau lagi berpisah dengannya.'!

Saat berada di dalam pelukannya, rasa bahagia yang jumlahnya berjuta-juta ini langsung membalut hatiku yang paling dalam. Perasaan bahagia, senang, gembira semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan menghangatkan hatiku.

.

**~BECAUSE OF YOU~  
.**

"Sudah agak baikan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh perhatian kepadaku setelah ia melepas pelukannya.  
Jujur! Aku begitu menyukai kata-kata itu. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Perasaanku memang sudah baikan namun rasa bahagia masih bersemi di dalam hatiku.

Rasanya seperti _de javú_, sekarang ini Naruto berbaring di rerumputan sembari menatap langit dan aku duduk di sampingnya tapi pandanganku tetap ke arah Naruto.

Beberapa lama kuamati, cara penampilan Naruto agak sediki berubah dari sebelumnya. _Style_-nya benar-benar cocok dengan kulitnya yang tan, hingga membuatnya tambah keren. Rasanya dia memang pantas menjadi artis dan memperkecil peluangku untuk bisa bersamanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir ketika sadar bahwa jalan kami sangat jauh berbeda. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah sungai.  
Aku ingat, dulu kami juga pernah bermain air di sungai itu hingga kami lupa waktu dan akhirnya kami terkena demam.

Saat itu benar-benar mengasyikkan. Kenangan-kenangan indah itulah yang kudapat darinya, aku sedikit bangga karena fans-fans Naruto pasti tak akan pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Aku senang sekali bisa pulang ke Konoha walaupun hanya 1 hari saja."  
Naruto pun membuka percakapan kami yang sedari tadi hening, hingga membuyarkan lamunanku.  
Mau tak mau aku kembali menatapnya, wajahnya terlihat murung dan sorotan matanya meredup.

Aku sangat paham perasaan Naruto. Walaupun dia tak mengatakannya, aku tahu bahwa dia sangat merindukan kampung halamannya. Lagipula pastinya sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya yang baru dan belum pernah ia datangi. Tapi aku yakin disana pasti dia hidup dengan baik.

"Hinata, aku punya permintaan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hiashi-_sama_. Apakah Hiashi-_sama _ada di rumah sekarang?"  
tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.  
Aku agak terkejut mendengarnya, wajahnya kini berubah serius ketika ia berbicara seperti itu.

"I..iya Naruto-_kun_," jawabku gugup, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto berwajah serius seperti itu.

.

**~BECAUSE OF YOU~  
.**

Suasana di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga sekarang ini begitu hening. Tak ada satu pun kata diantara Naruto ataupun Ayah yang mengawali pembicaraan mereka. Aku jadi bingung sendiri dibuatnya.

"_Gomen-nasai_, sudah menyita waktu anda, Hiashi-_sama_. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda dan ini menyangkut Hinata."

Akhirnya Naruto bicara juga. Naruto berbicara begitu sopan dan terlihat tenang bahkan santai saat bicara dengan Ayah. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

'Tapi, tunggu? Yang ingin dia bicarakan menyangkut diriku? Tapi soal apa?' tanyaku bingung di dalam hati. Aku sama sekali tak tahu, karena Naruto tidak pernah membicarakannya padaku.

"Katakan," kata Ayah dengan nada datar tapi bagiku ada ketegasan di dalamnya yang menjadi khas bicaranya Ayah.

"Saya ingin Anda mengijinkan saya untuk membawa Hinata pergi ke Tokyo bersama saya."

'EH?'  
Kedua mataku langsung melebar karena terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Bukan hanya aku saja, Neji-nii yang duduk di sampingku juga terkejut mendengarnya, namun Neji-nii masih bisa menguasai emosinya.

Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang, wajahku terasa panas dan perasaan bergejolak di perutku.  
'Apa maksudnya ini?' tanyaku tidak mengerti di benakku. Aku tak bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini. Dia memang penuh kejutan.

"Kau bercanda anak muda? Kau kira gampang tinggal di kota besar seperti Tokyo? Kau bahkan tak mampu menghidupi dirimu sendiri, bagaimana nanti kau bisa menghidupi Hinata dengan baik? Jangan berharap aku mengijinkannya! Lebih baik kau pulanglah!"

Aku tak terkejut mendengar penolakan Ayah, walaupun dengan nada meremehkan seperti itu karena aku tahu bahwa permintaan Naruto benar-benar tak masuk akal.

"Temanmu itu benar-benar sudah gila, Hinata," komentar Neji-_nii _dengan nada datar. Aku hanya menunduk dan mengabaikan komentar Neji-_nii._Yang aku pikirkan saat, kenapa Naruto punya permintaan semacam itu?

Sebenarnya aku senang dengan permintaan Naruto, dengan begitu aku bisa bersama dengan Naruto tapi, apa tujuan Naruto yang sebenarnya?

Semua ini begitu mengejutkankanku.

"_Gomen-nasai_ Hiashi-_sama,_ tapi saya yakin dengan pekerjaan saya yang sekarang akan membuat hidup Hinata dengan baik, saya akan membahagiakan Hinata dan menyekolahkan Hinata di sekolah yang terbaik di Tokyo, karena saya tahu bahwa dikeluarga Hyuuga pendidikan itu sangat penting. Maka dari itu ijinkan saya membawa Hinata untuk ikut pergi bersamaku. Saya mohon Hiashi-_sama_."

Ah? Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahkan tak percaya bahwa Naruto akan memohon pada Ayah hingga ia bersujud seperti itu.

Naruto yang sekarang bukan Naruto yang kukenal selama ini. 'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? Apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu?' begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada dibenakku saat ini.

Kulihat Ayah menghela nafas panjang, mungkin Ayah sedang menenangkan emosinya dan mulai bicara lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang pekerjaamu saat ini di Tokyo. Tapi apa yakin bisa membuat Hinata bahagia di sana?"  
"Iya. Saya sangat yakin, Hiashi-sama!"

Jantungku serasa ingin meledak, wajahku rasanya ingin terbakar ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto yang begitu yakin dan tegas.  
Tiba-tiba saja Ayah langsung berdiri dan ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi sebelum itu..

"Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu! Kuijinkan kau membawa Hinata ke Tokyo." kata Ayah dengan nada datar.

Aku tak begitu terkejut mendengar keputusan Ayah, ada atau tidak bagi Ayah aku tetap tak ada. Ironis!

"Terima kasih banyak Hiashi-_sama._Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda."

Aku tak tahu keputusan Ayah akan membuat Naruto begitu bahagia seperti itu. Senyuman kemenangan atas perdebatannya dengan Ayah terukir di wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin mempesona.

'Eh?'  
Tatapan kami pun bertemu. Aku jadi canggung dan gugup saat menatap wajahnya yang berseri, kedua mata blue ocean-nya juga berbinar.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung berjalan ke arahku.  
'Gawat!' aku jadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Naruto?" tanya Neji-_nii,_ mewakili pertanyaanku yang sedari tadi di pikiranku, ketika Naruto sudah duduk tepat di depanku.  
Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah kiriku, ketika Hanabi-_chan_menggenggam erat tanganku.

Wajah Hanabi-chan terlihat sedih tapi masih saja bisa tersenyum. Kemungkinan Hanabi-chan tidak ingin aku pergi.

"Kau jangan cemas Neji, aku hanya ingin bersama Hinata. Di Tokyo hidupku benar-benar terasa sepi. Karena itu aku ingin mengajak Hinata pergi bersamaku. Dan Hanabi, kau percaya padaku kan kalau aku bisa membahagiakan dan takkan menyakiti Hinata? Kau mengijinkan Hinata ikut bersamaku, kan?"

Tatapan mata Naruto meyakinkan Hanabi-_chan_bahwa Naruto benar-benar tak akan berbohong.

Ternyata Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Mungkin karena kami terbiasa selalu bersama sejak kecil jadi berdampak seperti itu.

Betapa senangnya diriku saat Hanabi-chan mengangguk pelan, yang menandakan bahwa Hanabi-chan mempercayai Naruto dan mengijinkannya aku pergi bersamanya.

"Aa. Aku juga percaya padamu. Asal kau menjaga Hinata dengan baik, tapi keputusannya tetap ada di tangan Hinata. Jadi Hinata, apa kau mau ikut pergi dengan Naruto?"

Aku tak bisa lagi menahan kebahagiaanku, karena semuanya menyetujui permintaan Naruto, hingga air mata bahagia jatuh tak tertahankan lagi dan tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk Hanabi-_chan_ dan Neji-_nii._

"He..hei, Hi..Hinata?" Neji-_nii_ tampak terkejut dengan perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.  
"Aku menyayangi kalian. Aku ingin pergi bersama Naruto-kun, tapi aku janji akan selalu menghubungi kalian. _Arigatou_."

Aku bisa merasakan tangan lembut Neji-_nii_mengelus pelan rambut panjangku. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan hatiku dalam sekejap. Walaupun sedih harus berpisah dengan mereka tapi aku juga bahagia bisa bersama dengan Naruto lagi.

"Hinata, kau harus baik-baik ya di sana," pesan Neji-_nii _kepadaku ketika aku melepaskan pelukan mereka. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukkan pelan.

"Hinata-nee juga harus selalu tersenyum karena Hinata-_nee_ paling cantik saat tersenyum," tambah Hanabi-_chan_ sembari mengusap bekas air mataku di pipiku. Sontak wajahku memanas mendengar kalimat Hanabi-_chan_.

"Pasti Hanabi-_chan_," jawabku sambil tersenyum hangat.

"_Ne_, Hinata. Kita harus segera siap-siap karena sejam lagi kita akan berangkat ke Tokyo," ujar Naruto memberi pengumuman kepadaku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan pelan.

Meskipun aku harus berpisah dengan Neji-_nii_ dan Hanabi-_chan_ tapi, bagiku ini bukanlah akhir dari kehidupanku melainkan permulaan hidupku bersama dengan Naruto. Aku berharap di Tokyo nanti aku bisa berbahagia dan tanpa ada halangan untuk tetap bersama disisi Naruto. Manusia bisa merencanakan tapi Tuhanlah menentukan jalan hidupnya.

_**Kau tak akan melupakanku  
Aku tahu itu lebih baik dari orang lain lakukan  
Jadi, sekarang, aku kan berikan segalanya  
Demi dirimu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N ; Arigatou, udah menyempatkan membaca fic saya, dan sempatkan Review jug a ya biar Author jadi besemangat nerusin fic ini. XD**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ~**

**Salam NaruHina Lovers.. XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Rahasia

**Halo Minna-san~**

**Arigatou gozaimasu buat para readers semuanya yg sdah mnyempatkan review fic yg Gaje n abal ini. Yah, walaupun hnya sdikit. Tpi tdak akn myerah.. XD**

**Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan di sini Umur Hinata 18 tahun, dia kelas 3 SMA, sdgkn umur Naruto 20 tahun. XD**

**Yah, baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi saya mmpersembahkan.**

**.**

**.**

**~BECAUSE OF YOU~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story By : Airashii-chan desu**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Tidak  
berunsur EYD, OCC, Ide pasaran, Hinata's POV.**

**Inspired by ; Supercell – My Dearest**

**Pair : Naruto NamikazeXHinata Hyuuga,**

**Slight : Naruto NamikazeXSakura Haruno, Sasori AkasunaXHinata Hyuuga**

**_A/N : Bold dan Italic arti dari lagu My Dearest_**

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

**~HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 2~**

**.**

**.**

**_Jika seseorang menyebutmu pembohong_**

**_Dan mencoba 'tuk melukaimu dengan kata-kata menyakitkan_**

**_Jika dunia tak mencoba 'tuk mempercayaimu_**

**_Dan mencoba' tuk memakaikanmu mahkota duri_**

**_Aku kan disisimu dan tak ada orang lain_**

**_Aku tahu kesepian dan kesakitanmu_**

**_Jadi, segalanya yang membuatku utuh_**

**_Sekarang ku kan memberikannya padamu_**

**_Aku milikmu_**

**.**

**.**

'Uwaaaa!'  
Tak henti-hentinya aku berdecak kagum ketika aku sudah sampai ke dalam apartemen Naruto-_kun_,dan melihat-melihat sekelilingnya.

Benar-benar indah, parabotan rumahnya yang begitu minimalis dan elegan namun, tetap sederhana karena hanya terdapat ruang tamu, ruang santai untuk menonton televisi, dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan serta 2 kamar tidur yang memiliki kamar mandi tersendiri. Aku tak menyangka ternyata Naruto-_ kun_tinggal di tempat tinggal yang nyaman seperti ini

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela besar tanpa bingkai namun tertupi kaca bening. Ini pertama kalinya aku tinggal di apartemen mewah seperti ini. Aku berharap bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah di sini tapi ternyata, tak seindah  
di Konoha.  
Yang terlihat hanya gedung-gedung bertingkat yang menghalangi keindahan di langit malam sekarang ini namun, tetap terlihat pemandangan indah karena adanya cahaya-cahaya lampu rumahan yang ada di bawah sana.

"Jika ingin melihat bintang ataupun bulan dari sini memang tidak terlihat tapi, ada tempatnya sendiri untuk melihatnya dengan jelas. Kalau kau mau melihatnya, aku akan mengantarmu."

Tawaran Naruto-_ kun_memang menarik, tapi aku sama sekali tak bergeming bahkan merespon saat mendengarnya memberiku informasi, itu karena aku..

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Dari tadi kau selalu mengabaikanku. Kau marah padaku karena aku tidak membicarakan masalah ini kepadamu?"

Naruto mungkin sudah tak tahan lagi karena sikapku yang sejak berangkat dari Konoha tadi mengabaikannya.  
Tapi, kenapa dia berfikiran bahwa aku marah kepadanya? Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Aku mendengus sebal karena ketidakpekaan Naruto.

"A...aku bu..bukannya marah Naruto-_kun_tapi, kesal," kataku datar sembari menatap ke arahnya.

Siapa yang tidak kesal, karena tanpa mendengar pendapatku Naruto- _kun_langsung seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan. Meskipun keputusannya mungkin terbaik untukku tapi, tetap saja aku merasa tak dihargai.

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata. Aku tahu aku salah. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak mengabaikanku lagi, Hinata.. Hm?" kata Naruto dengan parau, karena dia merasa bersalah, dan mata _blue ocean_-nya terlihat sayu.

Selalu saja begini. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain karena tak tahan melihat wajah Naruto-_ kun_yang memelas seperti itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, rasa kesalku padanya tetap tak bisa bertahan lama hanya karena perkataan yang sederhana itu.

Harusnya Naruto- _kun_yang bersalah saat ini tapi, hanya karena dia bersikap seperti itu jadi, aku yang tk tega melihatnya berwajah susah seperti itu. Dia sangat pandai mengendalikan perasaanku.

"Ti..tidak perlu Naruto-_kun_." Dan akhirnya masih tetap Naruto-_ kun_lah yang memenangkan pertikaian di antara kami berdua.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata. Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu sekarang," ajak Naruto-_ kun_sembari menyunggingkan bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lembut. Begitu mempesona, hingga menghangatkan hatiku. Aku ingin dia tersenyum terus seperti itu padaku.

Aku pun mengangguk pelan untuk menyetujui ajakanny dan mengikuti langkah Naruto_-kun_ dari belakang.  
Tunggu! Aku merasa ada yang janggal. Pertama kali kami tiba di sini tak ada seorang pun selain kami berdua di apartemen ini, atau jangan-jangan...

"Kau sudah tahu sendiri kan di sini sangat sepi maka dari itu, aku kesepian tinggal sendiri, tapi untung saja kau ada di sini dan aku jdi tak sendirian lagi," kata Naruto_-kun _seraya menoleh ke arahku yang senyumannya masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Terjawab sudah rasa penasaranku. Ternyata memang benar bahwa kami hanya berdua di sini. Jantungku langsun berdegup kencang dan ada rasa bergejolak di dalam perutku, hingga menimbulkan perasaan yang tak enak, entah itu apa. Sebersit perasaan cemas dibenakku.

Oh _Kami-sama_, apakah ini akan baik-baik saja? Kami sudah biasa tinggal bersama saat kami di Konoha, itupun dengan Neji-_nii _ataupun Hanabi-_chan_tapi sekarang berbeda, kami hanya berdua di apartemen ini. Apalagi aku terlalu mencintainya, aku takut aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku yang meluap-luap setiap kali bersamanya, hingga nantinya akan membuat hubungan kami merenggang.

'Bug!'  
"Aw!" pekikku kesakitan ketika merasakan dahiku menubruk sesuatu yang keras, spontan saja aku memegang dahiku yang terasa sakit.

"Ah? Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata_? Gomen_, aku tak tahu kalau kau tepat di belakangku saat aku berhenti," kata Naruto-_ kun_ yang terdengar sedikit panik.  
Aku baru sadar ternyata aku menubruk punggung Naruto-_ kun_saat melamun tadi.

'Eh?  
Aku agak terkejut ketika wajahnya mendekati wajahku dan sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku.

'Gawat!' wajahku langsung memanas seketika, suhu tubuhku terasa naik hingga jangtungku berdegup tak karuan sertah darahku mendesir aneh saat aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mantap karena suaraku tercekat di tenggorokkan, agar Naruto-_kun_tidak cemas. Dengan segera aku langsung melangkah mundur dan memperbesar jarak wajahku dengan wajahnya. Hingga aku dapat menghela nafas lega, kalau tidak begitu bisa-bisa aku pingsan di tempat.

"Yakin? Tapi wajahmu terlihat begitu memerah."  
Oh tidak! Ini benar-benar kacau, dia mengetahui wajahku yang memerah. "Ti...tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_," jawabku gugup karena pengaruh insiden ini.

Perasaan lega terlihat dari wajah Naruto-_ kun_. "Syukurlah. Hinata, ini kamarmu."  
Naruto-_ kun_pun membuka pintu kamar dan memperlihatkan sebuah kamar padaku yang letaknya dekat dengan dapur. Dan aku tertegun di ambang pintu saat melihat kamar ini.

Di ruangan kamar ini begitu sederhana, hanya ada kasur yang berukuran queen size yang cukup untuk satu orang, meja rias, meja belajar serta lemari pakaian. Suasananya juga begitu nyaman meskipun tidak senyaman kamarku yang ada di Konoha, tapi aku bersyukur karena Naruto sangat memperlakukanku dengan baik.

"_Ne_, Hinata. Ini seragam sekolahmu yang baru dan juga buku-buku pelajarannya untuk sekolahmu yang baru nanti," kata Naruto-_ kun_yang sudah masuk ke kamar dan memperlihatkan barang-barang yang dibawanya itu entah dari mana asalnya.

'Eh?' aku agak kebingungan dengan kata-katanya barusan. Aku belum dapat mencerna kata-katanya ke dalam otakku.

"Besok pagi kau sudah bisa sekolah, Hinata. Dan sekolahmu nanti di _Rozakura High School_. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluanmu untuk sekolah di sana, jadi..."

"Sejak kapan?" potongku dengan cepat karena aku sudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto_-kun_ padaku.  
"Eh?"  
Sekarang ganti Naruto- _kun_yang kebingungan karena aku memotong kalimatnya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya tapi cuma sebentar.

"Se..sejak kapan Na_..Naruto-kun_ me..menyiapkan semuanya untukku?" lanjutku.  
Jujur! Aku sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Naruto-_ kun_akan berbuat sampai begitu. Ini terlalu mendadak untukku.

"Eng,, _gomen_, Hinata. Aku tidak memberitahumu dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya 3 hari sebelum kau kemari. Hehehe.." jawab Naruto- _kun_dengan santainya sembari memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya dan menggaruk pelan kepalanya.

Oh _Kami-sama_! Aku tercenganga kaget dibutnya. Naruto-_ kun_memang penuh kejutan. Dia begitu yakin bahwa aku akan ikut dengannya dan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum aku datang kemari.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Kau pasti lelah."  
Naruto-_kun_pun tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahku dan melewatiku begitu di ambang pintu.

'Eh?'  
Tanpa ada persetujuan dariku, Naruto langsung mendorong pelan tubuhku hingga aku masuk ke dalam kamar. "Oh ya, jangan lupa besok jam setengah 8 kau harus sudah siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah ya, Hinata. Oyasumi," sambungnya, setelah itu Naruto-_ kun_menutup pelan pintu kamar dan meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar baruku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya kehidupanku di Tokyo ini akan terasa berat tapi, setidaknya aku bahagia bisa bersama Naruto-_ kun_ di sisiku. Ya, asalkan bersama dengan Naruto-_ kun_ pasti tak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku percaya itu.

**.**

**~BECAUSE OF YOU~**

**.**

"_Kami-sama_, benarkah ini sekolahku?" gumamku pelan namun penuh keterkejutan. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku dikejutkan hal-hal yang ada di Kota Tokyo ini. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa aku bisa bersekolah yang elit ini.

Halaman sekolah yang begitu luas dan seperti taman, gedung sekolah yang bertingkat dan fasilitas yang begitu lengkap dan nyaman. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi, lidahku terasa kelu atas keindahan yang ada di depan mataku sekarang.

Aku sangat yakin pasti hanya orang-orang kaya yang bisa Sekolah di sini walaupun hanya 1 tahun. Dan aku juga berharap bisa mendapatkan teman.

"Setelah sampai di Sekolah nanti, kau langsung saja menemui Kepala Sekolah, nanti Beliau akan membantumu."  
Aku pun teringat ucapan Naruto-_kun_sebelum berangkat tadi. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung sekolah .

Di koridor gedung sekolah yang kulewati ini terlihat begitu sepi, mungkin saja pelajarannya sudah di mulai. Sudah 15 menit lebih aku mengelilingi gedung ini tapi, aku belum juga menemukan ruang Kepala Sekolahnya.

"Eh? Kok aku kembali lagi ke sini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku kembali di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan'. Sudah beberapa kali aku lihat peta gedung sekolah yang aku bawa sekarang ini. Rasanya itu sama sekali tak berguna.

Harusnya Naruto-_kun_ikut mengantarku juga, apa dia lupa kalau aku ini buta arah? Sepertinya aku tersesat karena gedung sekolah ini terlalu luas. Jika begini terus aku tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran lebih awal. Dengan langkah gontai, aku melanjutkan jalanku yang terhenti tadi, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan seseorang, dan..

Ternyata Dewi Fortuna ada dipihakku sekarang, aku dapat melihat seorang siswa berjalan ke arahku. Perasaan lega dan senang memasuki hatiku.  
"_Go...gomen_, a..apa kau tahu, a..ada di mana ruang Kepala Sekolah ini?" tanyaku gugup ketika dia hampir melewatiku.

Siswa itu langsung berhenti dari langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku tak dapat melihat matanya dengan jelas karena tertupi kacamata dan rambut poninya yang panjang. Terlihat dari penampilannya, dia pasti siswa yang rajin dan pandai.

Aku masih menunggu jawaban darinya dengan sabar, tapi dia tetap saja mengamatiku, mungkin aku merasa asing baginya.  
"Kau lurus saja, setelah itu belok kiri sedikit. Tempatnya setelah ruang kesehatan," ujarnya datar seraya jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah depanku, kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah yang dia tunjukkan.

Aku jadi mengerti, saat aku menoleh dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, dia sudah pergi entah ke mana. Entah sudah keberapa kali aku lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang, aku yakin akan bertemu dengannya lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah yang diintruksi oleh siswa tadi.

**.**

**~BECAUSE OF YOU~**

**.**

"Oh, jadi kau sempat tersesat, Hyuuga?" kata Hatake-_sensei_, Wali Kelasku yang memastikanku karena datangku yang terlambat tadi. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukkan pelan, rasa malu sudah menguasai perasaanku sekarang.

"Hahaha.. Tak apa-apa Hyuuga, itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika baru pertama di Sekolah ini. Oh ya, ini ruang kelasmu."  
Hatake-_sensei_, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas 3-2. Saat pintu digeser oleh Hatake-sensei, tampaklah ruangan kelas yang suasananya begitu ramai.

Hatake-sensei pun melangkahkan memasuki kelas seketika murid-murid yang ada di kelas terdiam dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sedangkan aku masih saja berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.  
"_Ohayou_, anak-anak. Maaf, jika aku terlambat datang. Oh ya, di kelas ini akan ada murid baru. Hyuuga, masuklah!" perintah Hatake-_sensei_dengan nada datar.

Dengan langkah perlahan aku memasuki kelas itu dan berhenti tepat di samping Hatake-_sensei_. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke ruangan kelas ini yang sekarang ini akan jadi tempatku untuk belajar.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang siswa yang tidak begitu asing untuk mata Lavenderku. Rambut poni hitamnya yang panjang seakan-akan menyembunyikan keindahan matanya. Aku tak percaya bisa satu kelas dengannya, dengan begitu aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya yang sempat menolongku tadi. Dia terlihat serius dengan apa yang yang baca sekarang dan tak memperhatikan bahkan tak perduli apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Hyuuga, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu yang baru,"  
'Eh?'  
Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar perintah Hatake_-sensei_hingga membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan segera aku langsung menguasai diriku.

"Ba...baik. Terima kasih. Pe..perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuuga, sa..salam kenal dan mo..mohon bantuannya," kataku memperkenalkan diriku seraya membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat, setelah itu aku menegakkan tubuhku kesemula.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Sasori Akasuna."  
Hatake-_sensei _pun menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong dan bangku itu bersebelahan dengan siswa yang menolongku tadi.

"I.. Iya. Terima kasih," jawabku. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju ke arah bangku itu. Sampai aku duduk di bangku pun tak ada tanggapan apapun dari siswa itu. Padahal kami bersebelahan, kesan pertamaku, ternyata dia orang cuek dengan orang lain.

Sasori Akasuna, aku merapalkan nama siswa itu yang aku dengar dari Hatake-_sensei_ tadi. Akan ku ingat, karena suatu saat aku akan membalas kebaikannya. Tanpa memikirkannya lagi, aku mulai memperhatikan Hatake-_sensei _yang saat ini sedang menerangkan rumus-rumus matematika di depan, karena aku tak mau tertinggal pelaran yang nantinya akan merugikanku.

Untunglah pelajaran cepat selesai, rasanya suasana di kelas baruku ini begitu menjenuhkan. Barang-barang yang ada di atas meja segera kumasukkan ke dalam tas ranselku, saat aku menoleh dan ingin mengajak seseorang yang ada disebelahku untuk bicara namun ternyata dia sudah pergi hingga mengurungkan niatku untuk berterima kasih padanya. Dia laki-laki yang sangat misterius, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Aku pun langsung beranjak dari tempatku dan ingin mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menyendiri, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada 2 orang siswi menyapaku.

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Shion dan Ino," kata salah satu dari siswi itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan temannya.  
"Eh? I..iya. Aku Hinata, salam kenal," jawabku sedikit gugup, yang menjadi khasku ketika berkenalan dengan orang baru.

"Ya, salam kenal juga Hinata. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama di taman belakang sekolang? Kau bawa bekal kan, Hinata?" tawar siswi yang kuketahui bernama Ino. Begitu senangnya hatiku karena ada yang mengajakku makan siang bersama. Tentu saja aku langsung mengangguk untuk menyetujui tawaran Ino seraya tersenyum lembut. Ini benar-benar kesempatan yang langka bagiku, siapa tahu kami bisa akrab dan menjadi teman. Pasti kehidupanku di sekolah ini akan terasa menyenangkan.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman belakang Sekolah, tak henti-hentinya Shion dan Ino bercerita tentang hal-hal yang lucu di Sekolah ini hingga membuatku tertawa ringan. Aku juga menceritakan tentang kehidupanku selama di Konoha kecuali soal aku sudah lama kenal dengan Naruto-_kun_, bisa-bisa jadi heboh nantinya. Maka dari itu, biar ini menjadi rahasia terbesar bagiku.

"Wah, sepertinya tempat tinggalmu menyenangkan," komentar Shion ketika aku menceritakan suasana Konoha yang masih begitu alami.

"Sa..sangat menyenangkan," kataku menanggapi komentar Shion, dan senyumanku masih mengembang di wajahku. 'Ya, sangat menyenangkan apalagi bisa bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_,' tambahku dalam hati. Bercerita seperti ini sangat mengasyikkan.

'Eh?  
Tanpa sengaja aku melihat siswa yang sudah familiar bagiku dan orang yang sempat kucari tadi, Sasori Akasuna sedang berjalan ke arah ruang kesehatan. Ini kesempatanku untuk berterima kasih padanya.

"Eum. Gomen, a..aku lupa kalau aku harus ke ruang Kepala Sekolah sekarang," kataku mencari alasan pada Ino dan Shion agar aku bisa pergi menemui Akasuna walaupun harus berbohong.  
"Oh, begitu. Iya, tak apa-apa kok. Apa perlu diantar?" tawar Shion begitu ramah. "Ti..tidak perlu, terima kasih. Jaa!"

Setelah memberi salam aku langsung berlari kecil ke arah yang Akasuna tadi. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin dia akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan karena dia terlihat baik-baik saja, untung saja aku bertemu dengan seorang siswi yang merupakan teman sekelasku dengan begini aku bisa memastikannya.

"Eum, gomen. A..apa kau melihat Akasuna?" tanyaku menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke arahku seraya mengerutkan dahinya tapi hanya sebentar.  
"Oh, kulihat dia tadi ke ruang kesehatan," jawabnya yakin.  
Ternyata dugaanku benar. "Ka..kalau begitu, _arigatou_." Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, kulanjutkan langkahku ke ruang kesehatan. Koridor kelas yang kulalui terlihat begitu ramai tapi anehnya, di depan ruang kesehatan terlihat sepi bahkan tak ada siswa pun yang melewatinya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, aku agak ragu-ragu untuk masuk, lagipula sudah terlanjur sampai ke sini jadi ya apa boleh buat. Dengan perlahan ku buka pintu hingga pintu terbuka setengah dan terlihat ruang kesehatan yang bernuansa putih bersih.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke ruang kesehatan ini tapi tak ada seorang pun yang ada di sini. Hanya saja tirai putih yang menutupi ranjang pasien, kemungkinan Akasuna ada di sana. Entah darimana keberanianku, aku mulai berjalan mendekati tirai itu dan menyibaknya ke samping dengan pelan.

Aku memang melihat seorang siswa yang duduk di ranjang namun ia membelakangiku. Beberapa lama kuamati, dia siswa yang sama sekali tak kukenal karena rambutnya berwarna merah namun, dia memakai seragam sekolah ini.

Aku jadi penasaran dengan orang itu, dia masih belum menyadari kehadiranku, apalagi aku juga dikejutkan dengan adanya wig hitam dan kacamata. Keingin tahuanku semakin bertambah. 'Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Apakah dia Akasuna?

"Ka..kau si..siapa?"  
Akhirnya kulontarkan juga pertanyaanku yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Meskipun ada perasaan takut di hatiku.  
Orang itu langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.  
Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, mata beririskan _Hazel,_ rambutnya yang merah serta wajahnya yang _baby face_, benar-benar mengejutkanku dalam sekejap, karena dia begitu farmiliar bagiku.

"Sa..Saso-_kun_?" ujarku merapalkan nama siswa itu tidak percaya.  
Tidak mungkin! Bahwa Aktor terkenal seperti Saso-_kun_ yang selalu ada di majalah arti dan juga bermain film yang sama dengan Naruto-_kun_ada di sekolah ini. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Eh?"  
Tiba-tiba saja Saso-_kun_beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku seraya menyeringai.

'Ini gawat!' kataku panik dalam hati. Aku merasa takut, hingga kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mundur dan dia tetap saja berjalan mendekatiku. _'Kami-sama!_' Punggungku sudah menubruk dinding ruang kesehatan, apalagi dia sudah berdiri tepat di depanku.

'Siapa saja tolong aku!' aku ingin sekali berteriak tapi, suaraku tercekat di tenggorokkan. Jantungku berdegup kencang karena takut, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan tak ingin menatapnya ketika menyadari bahwa jarak wajah kami hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti juga akan langsung mengenaliku tapi, aku tak menyangka harus murid baru sepertimu yang tahu tentang penyamaranku," katanya dengan datar tapi terdengar dingin di telingaku.

Wajahku benar-benar terasa terbakar sekarang saat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Kuberanikan diriku sekuat tenaga untuk menatap lurus mata _Hazel_ milik Saso-_kun.  
_"A..apa ma..maumu?" tanyaku dengan tegas, mungkin. Aku ingin lepas dari situasi yang menegangkan ini.

Syukurlah, aku bisa menghela nafas lega sekarang karena Saso-kun sudah memberi jarak yang cukup jauh tapi, bukan berarti aku merasa aman karena Saso-kun sepertinya tidak akan melepaskanku dengan mudah.

"Rahasiakan identitasku pada semua orang jika kau ingin membalas rasa terima kasihmu padaku," jawabnya datar namun terlihat serius. Aku agak terkejut mendengarnya karena..

"Eh? Ba..bagaimana ka..kau tahu aku ingin berterima kasih padamu?" tanyaku penasaran. Padahal aku belum mengatakan apa-apa padanya.  
"Karena kau selalu melihatku dan ingin sekali berbicara padaku. Setelah kupikir-pikir kau pasti ingin berterima kasih padaku karena menolongmu, ternyata benar," jawabnya santai terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sontak wajahku memanas mendengar jawabannya. Aku benar-benar malu karena dia tahu aku terus melihatnya. Aku memang sangat ceroboh bisa ketahuan olehnya.

"Ternyata kau berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain. Biasanya jika bertemu denganku pasti mereka berteriak histeris sedangkan kau hanya terkejut saja, menarik!" komentarnya seraya tertawa pelan.

Aku tak menanggapi komentarnya yang sama sekali tak masuk akal itu. Hanya saja dia begitu yakin bahwa aku akan merahasiakan identitasnya. Kami-sama, kenapa untuk kedua kalinya aku harus mempunyai rahasia yang begitu besar seperti ini? Semua ini benar-benar ujian terberatku untuk bisa tinggal di Tokyo. Apa bisa aku bertahan untuk menjalani kehidupanku ini dan harus menanggung rahasia mereka? Kuatkan aku Kami-sama!

**.**

**.**

**_Kau tak akan melupakanku__  
__Aku tahu itu lebih baik dari orang lain lakukan__  
__Jadi, sekarang, aku kan berikan segalanya__  
__Demi dirimu_**

**_._**

**_._**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N ; Arigatou, udah menyempatkan membaca fic saya, dan sempatkan Review juga ya biar Author jadi besemangat nerusin fic ini. XD**

**Walaupun bnyak kendala tapi saya ttep akn ngLanjutin fic ini. Beri tanggapan juga ya minna-san fic ini Layak diterusin atau tidak.. XD**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ~**

**Salam NaruHina Lovers.. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

GOMEN-NASAI~ Minna-san~ baru bias update sekarang, coz hari2 kemaren masih sibuk ngurusin sekolah dulu. (Author sok sibuk)#plak. XD

Terima kasih banyak buat semua readers, ternyata masih ada yang pingin fic ini dilanjutkan, saya benar2 terharu…

Baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi saya persembahkan…

.

.

~BECAUSE OF YOU~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Story By : Airashii-chan desu

Warning : Typo bertebaran, AU, Tidak**  
**berunsur EYD, OCC, Ide pasaran, Hinata's POV.

Inspired by ; Supercell – My Dearest

Pair : Naruto NamikazeXHinata Hyuuga,

Slight : Naruto NamikazeXSakura Haruno, Sasori AkasunaXHinata Hyuuga

_A/N : Bold dan Italic arti dari lagu My Dearest_

Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD

~HAPPY READING

.

.

~Chapter 3~

.

.

_Jika seseorang menyebutmu pembohong_

_Dan mencoba 'tuk melukaimu dengan kata-kata menyakitkan_

_Jika dunia tak mencoba 'tuk mempercayaimu_

_Dan mencoba' tuk memakaikanmu mahkota duri_

_Aku kan disisimu dan tak ada orang lain_

_Aku tahu kesepian dan kesakitanmu_

_Jadi, segalanya yang membuatku utuh_

_Sekarang ku kan memberikannya padamu_

_._

_._

Sudah 2 hari aku tinggal di Tokyo bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_. Dan, selama 2 hari ini banyak kejadian-kejadian yang sama sekali tak terduga diseumur hidupku. Terutama aku harus berurusan dengan Saso-_kun_, aku tak menyangka bahwa teman-teman di sekolahku sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa artis idola mereka ada diantara mereka yang menyamar menjadi sosok siswa yang bernama Sasori Akasuna yang merupakan lelaki yang dingin dan pendiam.

Ternyata aku memang harus menyembunyikan identitasnya yang sebenarnya, apalagi dia sudah menolongku. Dia benar, mungkin dengan cara itu aku bisa membalas kebaikannya. Lagipula aku tak merasa dirugikan olehnya, malah sebaliknya dia bersikap ramah dan baik hati padaku namun terkadang dia juga suka jahil. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berteman dengan orang laki-laki selain Naruto-_kun._

Sejak aku pulang ke apartemen Naruto-_kun_ tak ada seorangpun yang tampak. Mungkin saja Naruto-_kun_ belum pulang dari kerjanya yang notabene menjadi aktor. Aku juga baru tahu ketika Naruto-_kun_ cerita padaku bahwa dia selalu pulang malam bahkan sampai pulang pagi. Aku tak menyangka ternyata berat juga berprofesi menjadi seorang aktor. Makanya, suasana di ampartemen ini begitu dingin karena jarang ditempati oleh Naruto-_kun_.

Kulirik jam dinding yang tetempel di atas televisi yang berada di ruang santai.  
'Hhh...'  
Aku pun menghela nafas panjang. Tidak terasa sudah pukul 6 petang dan itu menunjukkan bahwa sudah saatnya menyiapkan makan malam untukku dan Naruto-_kun_. Entah nanti dia sudah makan malam atau belum, paling tidak untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dengan segera aku membuka kulkas mini yang tingginya setengah dari tubuhku. Aku tercenganga kaget ketika melihat isinya di dalam kulkas mini itu. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika tak ada bahan-bahan makanan apapun untuk dimasak? Yang ada hanya beberapa air putih dan minuman jus saja.

"_Kami-sama_, lalu kami akan makan malam dengan apa?" tanyaku frustasi entah pada siapa seraya menutup kembali kulkas mini itu. Ketika tahu kenyataan ini aku jadi berpikir bahwa Naruto-_kun _tidak pernah makan di apartemen ni, tapi...

'Eh?' tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan beberapa _cup ramen instan _yang disimpan di lemari kecil dekat dengan kulkas mini itu. Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa dimakan untuk makan malam ini. Tak apalah daripada tidak makan apapun.

Tanpa berpikir lama aku pun mengambil 2 _cup ramen instan_ itu seraya melihat cara penyajiannya yang ada di kemasan cup itu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum ketika tahu bahwa Naruto-_kun _tidak berubah, dia masih menyukai ramen.

Dulu, waktu di Konoha setiap 3 hari sekali kami selalu menyempatkan untuk memakan ramen di kedai langganan kami setelah pulang sekolah. Apa di Tokyo tak ada kedai ramen hingga Naruto-_kun_harus menyediakan ramen instan sendiri?

Ah? Bodohnya aku! Tentu saja Naruto-_kun_ tidak akan memakan di sembarangan tempat, dia kan sekarang sudah jadi artis terkenal jadi, dia tak sebebas bisa pergi kemanapun karena, pasti penggemarnya langsung mengenalinya. Tapi kalau Naruto-_kun_ menyamar seperti Saso-_kun_, pasti tak ada yang mengenalinya. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi yang terpenting sekarang saatnya memasak ramen instan ini.

"_Tadaima!_"  
'Eh?' tiba-tiba saja ada suara berseru hingga membuyarkan lamunanku, dalam sekejap aku sadar bahwa suara itu adalah milik Naruto-_kun_.

Kuabaikan semua apa yang ingin kulakukan tadi dan langsung kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menemui Naruto-_kun_.  
"_O-okaeri_, Naruto-_kun_," jawabku menyapa sapaannya untuk menyambut kedatangannya ketika sudah melihatnya melangkah ke arah ruang santai seraya tersenyum.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku seperti istri yang sedang kegirangan ketika melihat suami yang sudah pulang kerja saja. 'Eh?' aku berpikiran apa sih? Aku lancang sekali bisa berpikiran seperti itu, khayalan yang benar-benar terlalu tinggi.

Tanpa aku sadari ternyata tatapan kami pun bertemu. Sontak wajahku terasa panas ketika tatapan mata _blue ocean_-nya yang sejuk itu menatapku dengan lembut. Senyumannya yang ramah dan hangat juga langsung menghangatkan hatiku tanpa ia ketahui.

"Oh ya Hinata, aku membawa makanan nih untuk makan malam sekarang," kata Naruto-_kun _membuka percakapan kami sembari memperlihatkan bungkusan plastik yang ia bawa. Kemudian diapun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

Aku tertegun dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan. 'Bagaimana Naruto-_kun _tahu bahwa aku belum menyiapkan makan malam? Apa mungkin dia juga tahu bahwa sekarang ini tak ada bahan-bahan apapun untuk makan malam ini?' aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di sana Hinata? Kemarilah! Kita makan bersama nanti keburu dingin makanannya." "Eh?" aku agak tersentak kaget mendengar perintah Naruto-_kun_yang lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

Naruto-_kun_ masih saja mengayunkan tangannya ke arahku untuk menandakan bahwa aku harus menghampirinya. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekati Naruto-_kun _dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

_'Kami-sama_!' aku tak habis fikir, apa debaran di jantungku yang berdebar tak terkendali ini tak bisa berdebar dengan normalkah saat bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_? Aku tak terlalu suka debaran ini yang membuat perasaanku sering kali merasa tak nyaman. Terkadang aku juga merasa takut jika Naruto-_kun _mengetahui perasaanku padanya dan nanti membuatnya jadi merasa terganggu.

"Karena hari ini syutingnya tidak terlalu padat jadi, aku bisa pulang agak cepat. Biasanya kalau pulangnya cepat seperti ini aku tidak langsung pulang ke sini tapi, pergi dengan teman-teman yang lain. Aku akan pulang kemari jika ingin tidur saja. Tapi sekarang ada kau Hinata jadi, aku tidak akan kesepian di sini, terima kasih Hinata."

Aku yang mendengar cerita Naruto-_kun_ jadi berpikir bahwa dia masih membutuhkanku, tentu saja aku merasa bahagia. Bisa membuat Naruto-_kun _jadi ceria, senang, gembira, bahkan bahagia adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku. Maka dari itu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

'Teman-teman yang lain,' aku mengulangi kalimat Naruto-_kun_ tadi. Ternyata sekarang dia sudah tak sendirian lagi seperti itu, tanpa orang-orang itu sadari, mereka sudah terhipnotis bahkan tertular dengan keceriaannya, keramahannya bahkan kebaikannya hingga membuat mereka jadi betah bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_. Syukurlah, dengan begini dia tak akan terluka lagi.

Naruto-_kun_ pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tas plastik yang berisi makanan yang ada di meja.  
'Eh?' ketika Naruto-_kun_ membuka simpul dari tas plastik itu tanpa sengaja, aku melihat telapak tangan kanan Naruto-_kun _terluka dan terbalut dengan sapu tangan yang berwarna kuning, hingga bekas darahnya terlihat agak basah, kemungkinan besar darahnya belum mengering.

Spontan, aku langsung meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto-_kun_, sontak dia juga menatapku bingung.  
"Ta-tanganmu... kenapa Na-Naruto-_kun_?" tanyaku panik. Bagaimana Naruto-_kun_ bisa terluka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Naruto-_kun_juga agak kaget ketika aku bertanya seperti itu, yang mengetahui tentang lukanya. Apakah dia bermaksud menyembunyikannya dariku?

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok, tadi di lokasi syuting ada kecelakaan kecil, jadi jangan cemas Hinata, aku..." "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa Naruto-_kun_? Darahnya masih belum berhenti dan ini bisa jadi serius! Tunggu di sini dulu, aku akan mengobati lukamu!" kataku tegas memotong kalimat Naruto-_kun_ seraya berlari kecil ke arah kamar untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk mengobati luka Naruto-_kun_. Aku tak mengira jika aku bisa berkata tegas seperti itu pada Naruto-kun, mungkin karena kepanikanku yang sedang menguasai diriku saat ini.

Tidak berapa lama, aku langsung menghampiri Naruto-kun dengan membawa baskom yang berisikan air hangat, kain bersih, obat antiseptik serta beberapa gulung perban putih.

"Paling tidak untuk menghindari infeksi dan menghentikan darahnya," tuturku sembari membuka sapu tangan yang membalut luka Naruto-_kun_, dan membersihkan bekas-bekas darahnya dengan kain yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat setelah itu kuteteskan obat antiseptik itu kelukanya beberapa kali.

Naruto-_kun _sama sekali tak merasa perih saat kuteteskam obat antiseptik itu bahkan ia juga tak bergeming sedikitpun ketika aku mulai membalut lukanya dengan perban, aku tak tahu apa dia pikirkan saat ini.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut melihat Naruto-_kun_ terluka. Perasaan takut yang sama seperti dulu ketika Naruto-_kun _menderita. Karena aku tahu betapa sakitnya yang ia rasakan saat itu. Maka dari itu aku tak mau melihatnya menderita lagi.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku menghela nafas lega, dengan begini Naruto-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja.  
"Hinata baik ya?" komentarnya tiba-tiba. "Eh?" aku agak terkejut mendengarnya, seketika aku mendongak ke arahnya.

'Uwaaaa!' aku baru sadar, ternyata wajah kami sangat dekat. Sontak wajahku terasa panas seperti terbakar, darahku mendesir aneh, tubuhku serasa panas dingin, di dalam perutku ada sesuatu yang bergejolak. Secepat kilat aku langsung menoleh ke arah meja serta membereskan peralatan yang digunakan untuk mengobati luka Naruto-_kun _tadi. Aku sengaja melakukannya karena untuk menjauhkan jarak wajah kami yang begitu dekat yang sudah melampaui batas, tadi sempat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Jantungku benar-benar akan meledak jika tidak segera menjauh.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam agar ia tidak mengetahui wajahku yang begitu kacau karena ulah Naruto-_kun_ yang tak disadarinya. "_Arigatou_ Hinata. Kurasa ini jauh lebih baik," katanya lagi. _'Kami-sama_!' aku benar-benar tak menyangka, padahal aku malu dan bingung setengah mati seperti ini tapi, Naruto-_kun _malah bersikap tenang seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku merasa agak kesal dibuatnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan perasaanku yang campur aduk ini. Walaupun efeknya agak mendingan tapi, tetap saja tak bisa membuat jantungku berdegup normal. Aku rasa memang sulit untuk hal itu.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk menatap wajah Naruto-_kun_. Ternyata masih sama, tatapan mata _blue ocean_-nya menatapku lembut, aku paling suka jika Naruto-_kun _menatapku seperti itu yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada orang lain, kurasa. Jadi, apakah aku boleh berharap bahwa aku orang yang istimewa baginya?

"Oh ya Hinata, aku punya hadiah untukmu," ujar Naruto-_kun _tiba-tiba dan lagi-lagi ia mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan plastik ke arahku, dengan ragu-ragu aku menerima bungkusan itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya, karena itu aku mencoba bertanya padanya.

"I-ini apa, Naruto-_kun_?"  
Aku menatap bungkusan yang diberikan Naruto-_kun_. Jujur aku agak penasaran dengan bungkusan yang sekarang ini sudah ada ditanganku. Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Naruto-_kun_, senyuman hangatnya masih mengembang di wajahnya hingga membuat wajahnya begitu mempesona untuk sepasang mata lavenderku.

Ya, selalu dan selalu aku terhipnotis dengan keagungan wajahnya yang begitu rupawan untukku. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi begitu sempurna di mataku, serta begitu mudahnya ia memasuki hatiku tanpa sadar pikiranku dipenuhi oleh sosok manusia yang bernama Naruto Namikaze.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sini aku bukakan, kau sepertinya taku kalau bungkusan itu ada apa-apanya," candanya. 'Eh?' tanpa mendengar jawabanku, Naruto-_kun _langsung menyambar bungkusan itu dari tanganku dan membukanya, isinya ternyata...

"Ini ponsel untukmu, Hinata. Aku sudah memprogramnya untukmu, diponsel itu juga sudah ada nomorku jadi, kau tinggal memakainya saja," kata Naruto-_kun _seraya memperlihatkan ponsel berwarna ungu muda, bermotif bunga lavender serta bermodel lipat.

_'Kami-sama..._' ini terlalu mendadak. Kenapa lagi-lagi Naruto-_kun _penuh dengan kejutan yang tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar tercengo kaget dibuatnya. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Jujur aku juga mengidam-idamkan benda itu sejak dulu, tapi...

"A-aku tak bisa menerimanya, Naruto-_kun_. Ka-karena... itu tidak be-begitu penting untukku. Da-daripada membuang uang un-untuk membeli itu le-lebih baik..." "Kau bisa menelpon Neji maupun Hanabi dengan ponsel ini, Hinata." Eum... Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Naruto-_kun_ ada benarnya juga. Tapi, aku sudah banyak merepotkannya.  
"Hinata, terimalah ponsel ini, agar aku tahu di mana kau berada jika kau tidak ada di rumah." Aku benar-benar bingung apalagi Naruto-_kun _terus mendesakku. "Atau... kau ingin usahaku jadi sia-sia untuk mendapatkan ponsel ini, yang harus berebutan dengan orang lain hanya demi ponsel yang langka ini? Kalau kau tidak suka, apa boleh buat."

Apa katanya? Jadi, Naruto-_kun_ bersusah payah mendapatkan ponsel itu? Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ harus melakukan hal seperti itu? Ketika kulihat kedua matanya, ternyata tak ada kebohongan yang tersirat di kedua mata _blue ocean_-nya, hanya saja pandangannya terlihat sayu. Aku sama sekali tak tega melihatnya begitu. Aku sudah menghilangkan semangatnya, ternyata memang harus menerimanya jika ingin melihat wajah Naruto-kun kembali ceria lagi.

"Eum... ba-baiklah kalau be-begitu Naruto-_kun_. A-aku akan menerimanya." Akhirnya kukatakan juga apa yang menjadi keinginan Naruto-_kun_. Ternyata keputusanku ini benar-benar langsung membuat Naruto-_kun_ kembali ceria, wajahnya tampak berseri dan matanya berbinar-binar karena dia yang memenangkan perdebatan kami berdua. Aku memang selalu kalah jika harus berdebat dengan Naruto-_kun._

"Kalau begitu, gunakanlah sebaik-baiknya ya, Hinata," pesannya padaku. Naruto-_kun_ tersenyum lebar padaku yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Sangat menawan. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata karena aku Naruto-_kun_ bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Aku sangat bangga pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah kuamati ponsel ini aku baru tahu, kalau ternyata ponsel yang Naruto-_kun_ berikan padaku ada fitur kameranya. Aku jadi berfikiran bahwa aku ingin berfoto dengan Naruto-_kun_ karena sejak kami dewasa aku sama sekali tak pernah berfoto dengan Naruto-_kun_. Jika aku kami berdua berfoto di ponsel ini pasti hatiku akan bahagia dan nyaman, serasa Naruto-_kun _selalu berada di sampingku walaupun dia tak ada. Maka dari itu menginginkannya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?" Agak ragu-ragu aku memanggil namanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan, kuharap Naruto-_kun _bisa mendengarnya. "Hm?" gumamnya menanggapi panggilanku seraya menatapku. Perasaan gugup langsung merasuki hatiku, jantungku juga berdegup tak karuan. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus mengatakannya.

"Eum... bo-bolehkah... aku minta fo-fotomu... eum, ma-maksudku kalau Na-Naruto-_kun_ bersedia... ma-maukah foto be-bersamaku diponsel ini?"  
Akhirnya, aku tanyakan juga apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Aku begitu gugup hingga meremas erat ujung bajuku agar kegugupan yang melandaku bisa mereda tapi rasanya percuma saja.

Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya. Apa permintaanku ini terdengar aneh bagi Naruto-_kun_? Ataukah berlebihan?  
"Hahaha..." Eh? Aku agak tersentak kaget karena Naruto-_kun _tiba-tiba saja tertawa pelan, seketika aku mendongak dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tertawa entah karena apa. Kurasa dia menertawakanku tapi, apa yang salah dalam diriku?

Aku jadi merasa tak nyaman dan tak tenang. Mata _lavender_-ku masih menatapnya bingung. "Kau ini lucu sekali Hinata, tentu saja aku mau. Sini biar aku saja yang fotokan."  
Tak kusangka ternyata Naruto-_kun _mengabulkan permintaanku itu. Perasaan bahagia langsung menguar di dalam hatiku.

Ragu-ragu aku memberikan ponsel itu ke tangan Naruto-_kun_ yang sedari tadi diulurkan kearahku. Dia pun mengoprasikan ponsel itu untuk mengaktifkan fitur kameranya, kemudian dia mengarahkan kamera yang letaknya dibelakang ponsel itu ke arah kami tapi sebelum mulai memfoto, Naruto-_kun_ pun menoleh ke arahku seraya berkata, "Mendekatlah, Hinata!"  
'Eh?' aku sangat terkejut karena Naruto-_kun _tiba-tiba saja menarik pinggangku hingga mendekat kearahnya.

'Uwaaa!"  
Aku berteriak di dalam hati karena tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami. Naruto dengan tenangnya merangkul pundakku. _'Kami-sama!_' jantungku benar-benar berdegup diluar batas normal sekarang, tubuhku rasanya bergetar hebat, suhu tubuhku juga menaik. Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa saja pingsan jika begini terus.

"Baiklah. Lihatlah ke arah kamera dan bersiaplah Hinata. Kuhitung sampai 3. Satu, dua, tiga..."

'Cekrek!'

Akhirnya aku dapat menghela nafas lega ketika Naruto-_kun _melepas rangkulannya dan menggeser duduknya untuk memberi jarak duduk kami seraya melihat hasil fotonya.

Perasaanku masih kacau, aku yakin pasti ekspresi wajahku difoto itu tidak bagus. Aku tadi memang sempat tersenyum namun bukan senyuman yang tulus melainkan senyuman yang kupaksakan karena gugup.

Aku tak perduli dengan tampangku yang tidak bagus ataupun yang lainnya, asalkan aku bisa berfoto bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_, benar-benar keberanian yang sangat aku banggakan.  
"Ini Hinata, hasilnya lumayan bagus." Naruto-_kun _pun menyerahkan ponsel itu untuk memperlihatkan hasil fotonya padaku, dengan cepat aku langsung menerimanya dan melihatnya karena aku sudah tak sabar lagi.

"_Kami-sama_!" Aku begitu takjub melihat Naruto-_kun_ yang begitu tampan di foto itu dengan senyuman khasnya. Rasanya aku bisa tidak tidur semalaman hanya karena memandang wajah Naruto-_kun _di ponsel ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi foto ini langsung aku jadikan wallpaper diponsel yang sekarang ini menjadi milikku.

Bagi Naruto-_kun_ mungkin foto ini hanyalah hal yang biasa, sama seperti fans-fansnya yang meminta berfoto bersama dengannya tapi bagiku, ini adalah hartaku yang paling berharga di dunia ini.  
Pasti akan terlihat berlebihan tentang pemikiranku itu, padahal hanya hal sepele seperti itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia setengah mati. Cinta terkadang memang membuat hal sepele menjadi istimewa bahkan berharga, dan itu hanya kurasakam pada Naruto-kun. Benar-benar menakjubkan!

.  
**  
~Because of You~  
.**

"... Ting-tong..."  
'Eh?' aku agak tersentak kaget ketika suara bel apartemen milik Naruto-_kun _masih berbunyi sedari tadi dan menggangguku yang sedang belajar karena suaranya terlalu berisik. Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Aku tidak menyangka jika jam segini ada orang yang ingin bertamu. Kira-kira siapa ya?

"Hinata! Tolong bukakan pintunya! Aku masih di kamar mandi!" teriak Naruto-_kun_ dari arah kamarnya yang meminta tolong padaku. Dan tentu saja aku menyanggupi permintaannya untuk membukakan pintu yang ingin bertamu itu.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang tamu aku langsung memutar kenopnya seraya menarik pintu itu hingga terbuka, dan...  
"Kau lama sekali sih Naru... eh? Kau siapa?"

Sebenarnya aku agak kaget karena dengan tiba-tiba tamu itu langsung berseru padaku, mungkin dia mengira bahwa aku adalah Naruto-_kun_, dia juga terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa bukan Naruto-_kun _yang membuka pintu untuknya.

Bukannya aku menyuruh orang itu masuk tapi, aku malah diam terpaku dan menunduk dalam-dalam karena takut. Jujur saja, orang yang di depanku saat ini adalah pria paruh baya, tampang wajahnya juga agak mengerikan serta rambutnya berwarna putih panjang, apalagi dia mengamatiku dengan serius dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala.

"Kau kekasihnya Naruto?" tebaknya tiba-tiba dengan nada yang bersemangat. 'Eh?' spontan saja aku langsung mendongak untuk menatap orang itu, dan anehnya dia tersenyum penuh arti.

Tunggu? Kekasih Naruto-_kun_? Aku baru sadar jika orang itu beranggapan seperti itu. Sontak wajahku terasa panas. Senangnya ada orang yang bicara seperti itu tapi, bukan itu kenyataannya.

"Bu-bukan!" sangkalku dengan tegas, kurasa. Aku tak mau jika ada kesalah pahaman yang nantinya akan merugikan reputasi Naruto-_kun_.

Sepertinya orang itu tidak percaya, dia mulai menyipitkan matanya. "Mana mungkin bukan. Sudah jelas kau ada di apartemen Naruto. Yang aku tahu, dia tidak pernah sekali pun membawa seorang gadis di apartemennya. Jadi, karena ini tadi Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pulang, ternyata ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat senang karena Naruto sudah punya kekasih yang manis sepertimu."

Sudah kuduga bahwa orang itu tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan. Aku tidak menyangka jika orang itu terlihat senang saat mengira bahwa Naruto-_kun_ memiliki kekasih. Aku harus meluruskan masalah ini kalau tidak, pasti akan berakibat buruk. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Me-memang benar aku... ti-tinggal bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_ ta-tapi, yang aku katakan benar bahwa aku bukan ke..." "Hinata, siapa tamunya?" Suara Naruto-_kun _ikut menyambung dan ia ketahui memotong kalimatku.

Sontak kami berdua pun langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara Naruto-kun dan melihatnya berjalan ke arah kami. Aku agak tertolong dengan begini Naruto-_kun_ bisa menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini pada orang itu.

"Jiraiya-_jisan_? Ada apa ke sini?" Naruto-_kun _agak terkejut melihat kenalannya ada di depan apartemennya ketika ia sudah berada di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau terkejut melihatku datang ke sini? Bukankah aku sering kemari. Ah, aku tahu, pasti kau tidak menyangka aku datang disaat kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu, eh?" tebaknya dengan nada menggoda seraya tersenyum aneh. Jujur, aku sangat malu dan wajahku serasa panas hanya karena tebakannya yang tidak masuk akal itu. Aku ingin sekali menyangkalnya tapi, Naruto-_kun _mendahuluiku.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, _Ji-san_! Masuklah, aku akan menceritakannya di dalam," kata Naruto-_kun_ dengan tenang yang akhirnya dapat menetralisir keadaan seraya memberi jalan agar orang itu masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto-_kun._"Baiklah-baiklah." Orang itu pun masuk juga. Semoga saja dia tidak akan salah paham lagi.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu? Hhh... kukira kau benar-benar kekasih Naruto," kata orang itu dengan nada kecewa ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto-kun, kenapa aku bisa tinggal dengannya. Aku berfikir sejenak, kenapa dia kecewa karena aku bukan kekasih Naruto-_kun_? Dan yang pasti itu membuatku jadi penasaran dan mencoba bertanya.

"Eum... kenapa a-anda bisa berfikiran seperti itu?" Akhirnya kulontarkan juga pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku.

Ketika mendengar pertanyaanku pun ia tersenyum seraya berkata, "Kau tahu Hina-_chan_, bahwa Naruto selalu saja serius dengan pekerjaannya, dia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan soal cinta, padahal banyak artis-artis muda yang cantik menyukainya tapi, dia sama sekali tak perduli. Kupikir dia _gay_ tapi, saat melihatmu di sini aku sangat senang melihat dia bersama dengan seorang gadis, padahal kau pantas dengan Naruto. Kau cantik, manis, lemah lembut, anggun dan..." "Sudahlah, _Ji-san_. Jika diteruskan bisa-bisa Hinata pingsan dengan pujianmu itu. Oh ya Hinata, aku belum mengenalkannya padamu. Dia Jiraiya-_Jisan_, managerku." potong Naruto-_kun_ untuk memperkenalkannya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk hormat pada orang yang bernama Jiraiya-_jisan_ itu.

Tanpa Naruto-_kun_ ketahui aku sangat senang Jiraiya_-jisan_ beranggapan seperti itu. Benarkah aku pantas berdampingan Naruto-_kun_? Tapi apapun yang dikatakan orang lain belum tentu Naruto-_kun _sependapat.

"Dan satu hal lagi _Ji-san_, bukan berarti aku _gay_ jika aku tidak terlihat bersama dengan seorang gadis. _Ji-san _tidak tahu kan jika aku sering bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan?_" protes Naruto-_kun_ dengan nada kesal atas apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jiraiya-_jisan_.

Sakura? Namanya terdengar asing ditelingaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Naruto-_kun _membicarakan seorang gadis.

"Apa? Kau bercanda Naruto? Sakura terlalu bagus untukmu."

"Kau juga terlalu sibuk _Ji-san _sampai-sampai tidak tahu aku dekat dengan siapa. Yang kau pikirkan hanya wanita saja."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak percaya jika aktris berbakat seperti Saku-_chan _dekat denganmu. Itu sangat mustahil."

"Jika tidak percaya tanyakan sendiri padanya."

Saku-_chan?_! Benarkah?  
Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-_kun_ ternyata juga dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang begitu hebat seperti Saku-_chan _yang notabene adalah aktris papan atas yang begitu terkenal di Jepang karena bakatnya serta kecantikannya.

Kalau tidak salah Saku-_chan_, juga memainkan film yang sama dengan Naruto-_kun_ maupun Saso-_kun_. Rasanya tidak mungkin Naruto-_kun _berbohong jika ia dekat dengan Saku-_chan._

Dadaku terasa sesak ketika sadar bahwa aku takkan pernah mendapatkan hatinya jika dia disukai gadis-gadis yang begitu hebat seperti Saku-_chan_. Tapi, rasanya tidak ada salahnya karena Naruto-_kun_ memang pantas disukai oleh mereka.  
Yaaah... gadis desa sepertiku mengharapkan Naruto-_kun_, apa tidak berlebihan?

.

.

_Kau tak akan melupakanku__**  
**__Aku tahu itu lebih baik dari orang lain lakukan__**  
**__Jadi, sekarang, aku kan berikan segalanya__**  
**__Demi dirimu_

_._

_._

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: Gomen, sepertinya Chapter ini agak pendek dari biasanya.

Oh ya, sedikit bocoran di Chapter depan Sakura baru muncul da pastinya akan membuat masalah Hinata .

So, sempatkan review agar fic ini tetap berlanjut. XD

Special thanks to: **Noella Marsha****, ****Natsu D. Luffy, ****kiriko mahaera, Syeren, amexki chan.**

**Salam NaruHina Lovers. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomen-nasai minna-san~ baru bisa update. Saya akan berusaha untuk nerusin fic ini agar tidak berhenti di tengah jalan. Mohon dukungannya ya minna-san~? XD**

**Arigatou udah menyempatkan membaca fic saya.**

**Saya mau balas review minna-san dulu yang khusus tidak login,**

**Guest 1 ; Ya, ini sudah update kok. Arigatou sudah mau review. Gomen baru bisa update. Ya, mudah2an endingnya . RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu**

**Guest 2 ; Arigatou sudah review. Ya ini sudah update. RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu**

**Guest 3 ; Wow~ Arigatou sudah review. Arigatou gozaimasu~ iya, silahkan2 saya tambah senang. XD. Ya, saya akan berusaha untuk lanjutin fic ini. Ya mudah2an saja. Sankyuu.**

**Hyuna Toki ; Yupz, nggak apa2 kok, Arigatou sudah review,**

**Akhirnya selesai juga, baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi saya mempersembahkan...**

**.**

**.**

**~BECAUSE OF YOU~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story By : Airashii-chan desu**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, Tidak  
berunsur EYD, OCC, Ide pasaran, Hinata's POV.**

**Inspired by ; Supercell – My Dearest**

**Pair : Naruto NamikazeXHinata Hyuuga,**

**Slight : Naruto NamikazeXSakura Haruno, Sasori AkasunaXHinata Hyuuga**

**_A/N : Bold dan Italic arti dari lagu My Dearest_**

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

**~HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 4~**

**.**

**.**

**_Jika seseorang menyebutmu pembohong_**

**_Dan mencoba 'tuk melukaimu dengan kata-kata menyakitkan_**

**_Jika dunia tak mencoba 'tuk mempercayaimu_**

**_Dan mencoba' tuk memakaikanmu mahkota duri_**

**_Aku kan disisimu dan tak ada orang lain_**

**_Aku tahu kesepian dan kesakitanmu_**

**_Jadi, segalanya yang membuatku utuh_**

**_Sekarang ku kan memberikannya padamu_**

**_Aku milikmu_**

'Hhh...'  
Sudah kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku sangat bosan karena pelajaran tidak segera dimulai, apalagi kelas ini begitu berisik hingga aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang aku kerjakan sekarang ini, sedang menyalin mata pelajaran-pelajaran yang tertinggal.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap melanjutkan apa yang aku kerjakan tanpa memperdulikan mereka, termasuk Shion dan Ino yang sedang duduk di depanku seraya menghadap ke arahku. Mereka sedang berdiskusi atau lebih tepatnya... bergosip, tentang artis-artis yang sedang naik daun seperti Saso-_kun_. Sedangkan, orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka hanya tenang-tenang saja, seakan-akan tidak mendengar apa-apa saat aku melihatnya.

"Shion, kau tahu tidak? Kemarin saat aku membaca majalah artis, ternyata ada kabar kalau Naru-_kun_ dan Saku-_chan _cinta lokasi lho?"

'Eh?' Seketika aku langsung menghentikan kegiatan menulisku saat mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat familiar bagiku dari Ino.

Naru-_kun_? Bukankah itu nama artis dari Naruto-_kun_? Jadi benar dia sedang dekat dengan Saku-_chan_? Aku jadi penasaran, dalam diam pun aku ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Bukankah mereka sempat diwawancarai? Tapi, mereka tetap tidak memberi jawaban yang pasti. Hanya saja, sikap mereka tidak seperti antar teman, bahkan lebih akrab 'kan?"

'Benarkah? Lalu, apakah sikapnya pada Saku-_chan_ melebihi sikapnya padaku?'  
Entah aku bertanya pada siapa. Karena, selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar Naruto-_kun_ membicarakan seorang gadis terkecuali kemarin malam, ataupun melihatnya berhubungan dekat dengan seorang gadis selain diriku. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak mengetahui hal itu.

"Iya benar. Yaaah... rasanya sedih juga mendengar idola kita akan punya kekasih, kukira Naru-_kun _milik kita semua."

Shion terlihat sedih saat mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, yang membuatku jadi kepikiran, Naruto-_kun _akan memiliki kekasih? Selama ini aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika hal itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan?

Apakah nantinya aku masih bisa tetap bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_? Apakah aku masih boleh dekat dengannya? Aku khawatir, aku merasa gelisah karena aku tak bisa lagi bersama dengannya ataupun mendekatinya. Apakah aku bisa menjalani hidupku jika hal yang kukhawatirkan itu benar-benar tejadi? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, jika pasangan Naru-_kun_ itu benar Saku-_chan_, bukankah itu berita baik? Mereka berdua kan sangat cocok dan pastinya akan menjadi pasangan yang istimewa."

"Benar juga. Aku juga ikut bahagia jika mereka bisa bersama. Yah, semoga saja mereka berjodoh."

Pernyataan dari Shion dan Ino pun jadi menyadarkanku.  
Jadi, begitu ya tanggapan mereka tentang gosip itu? Harusnya aku juga merasa bahagia seperti mereka, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa seperti... tak rela jika Naruto-_kun_ menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi apa kuasaku melarang Naruto-_kun _berpacaran dengan orang lain? Harusnya kan bisa bersama dengannya saja itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Rasanya aku jadi tidak tahu diri, bukankah aku begitu beruntung? Bisa mengenal lebih dalam sifat maupun sikap Naruto-_kun _yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, bisa tumbuh dewasa bersama di desa yang sama, bisa memiliki kenangan indah bersamanya, bisa tinggal serumah dengannya.

Hanya saja, cuma aku saja yang memiliki perasaan cinta terhadapnya. Naruto-_kun_, apakah kau tidak memiliki perasaan cinta terhadapku? Jika itu memang benar aku jadi merasa ini tak adil untukku tapi, aku juga sadar bahwa cinta tak akan pernah bisa dipaksa.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah Naruto-_kun_ mempunyai perasaan cinta terhadap Saku-_chan_. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin mencari tahu tentang hal itu, karena yang aku tahu jika itu benar pasti akan membuat hatiku terluka. Dan tak tahu harus aku kemanakan perasaan ini.

"Oh ya, kemarin Naru-_kun_ benar-benar keren deh. Aktingnya juga sangat hebat seakan-akan mengalami sendiri. Aku sampai ikut menangis lho saat Saku-_chan_ meninggalkannya. Walaupun hanya akting tapi seperti nyata, sangat mengagumkan. Rasanya Naru-_kun_ memang pantas jadi aktor," kata Shion dengan nada bersemangat memuji kemampuan Naruto-_kun _hingga membuyarkan lamunanku.

Ya, Naruto-_kun_ memang hebat dalam segala hal. Aku sangat bangga pada Naruto-_kun_.

"Iya kau benar. Naru-_kun_ sangat keren dan tampan lho saat wawancara kemarin, padahal hanya menggunakan pakaian _casual _saja, apalagi garis-garis di pipinya itu benar-benar membuatnya imut," tambah Ino yang tak kalah hebohnya melebihi Shion.

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi pujian mereka. Dalam diam pun aku juga sangat setuju dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Pada akhirnya, apa yang diharapkan Naruto-_kun_ benar-benar terwujud. Aku senang mendengarnya.

Aku memang sudah terbiasa mendengar percakapan-percakapan yang selalu memuji Naruto-_kun_. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak menyangka, dia jadi sangat hebat seperti ini. Padahal, dulu dia selalu dibenci orang-orang, diejek, dihina bahkan mereka juga menganggap Naruto-_kun _sebagai orang yang pembawa sial.

Tapi sekarang, dunia seakan-akan menjadi terbalik. Naruto-_kun _jadi disukai banyak orang, semua orang juga memujinya karena ketampanannya ataupun bakatnya, bahkan dia sudah menjadi artis yang begitu terkenal di Jepang.

Terkadang, aku juga merindukan Naruto-_kun _yang dulu, yang selalu bercerita tentang apapun yang menjadi masalah untuknya. Aku sangat kagum padanya karena, saat bercerita tentang hal yang menyedihkan dia sama sekali tak mengeluh, melainkan tersenyum saat menceritakannya padaku. Aku tahu dia melakukannya karena tidak ingin membuatku cemas, dia memang orang yang baik. Namun, kebaikannya dulu selalu diabaikan oleh penduduk desa.

'Bagiku, kau adalah malaikat, Hinata.'  
Kata-kata itu dulu sering kali terucap di bibir tipis milik Naruto-_kun_. Kata-kata yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hidupku. Selalu dan selalu teringat di dalam memori otakku ketika aku merindukannya. Aku masih ingat intonasi bicaranya saat mengatakan kata-kata itu padaku, begitu menghangatkan hatiku dan menentramkan jiwaku setiap kali mengingatnya.

Apakah sekarang aku masih menjadi malaikat baginya? Hanya karena mendengar pengakuan darinya itu, aku dulu selalu mencoba untuk mengabulkan semua keinginannya. Kata-kata yang begitu sederhana namun, begitu berharga untukku. Karena hanya dengan kata-kata itu, itu membuatku menjadi orang yang berguna untuk orang lain dan itu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku.

Sejak kepindahan Naruto-_kun _ke kota ini, sampai sekarang pun aku tak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu lagi darinya. Apakah peranku sebagai malaikat untuknya sudah tergantikan oleh orang lain? Jika memang benar, berarti aku tak memiliki tujuan untuk hidupku. Itu yang selama ini aku fikirkan.

**.  
~ BECAUSE OF YOU ~  
.**

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan melalui koridor gedung sekolah menuju lemari loker berada di dekat pintu utama gedung sekolah ini, untuk mengambil barang-barang yang kusimpan di sana. Gara-gara kepikiran soal hubungan Naruto-_kun_ dan Saku-_chan_, jadi membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk belajar hari ini. Aku benar-benar sudah membuang waktuku yang begitu berharga ini.

Sesampainya di lemari loker, tak ada satupun siswa maupun siswi disini mengingat, pelajaran sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, suasananya begitu sepi dan itu membuatku lebih leluasa mengambil barang-barangku yang ada di loker tanpa berdesakan.

Saat aku ingin membuka lokerku, tiba-tiba...  
"Eh?"  
Aku agak terkejut karena, seseorang yang ada di belakangku langsung menahan pintu lokerku dengan telapak tangan kanan orang itu, hingga membuatku tak bisa membukanya. Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan melihat siapa orang itu.

Aku mendengus sebal ketika tahu orang itu siapa. Ternyata seorang siswa yang berambut hitam dan matanya yang beririskan _hazel_ yang tidak tertutupi kacamata seperti biasanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Saso-_kun _yang saat ini sedang menyamar menjadi siswa yang bernama Sasori Akasuna. Tapi, yang membuatku sedikit janggal, posisi tubuh kami tidak enak dipandang. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat kami.

Dia berdiri tepat di depanku seraya sebelah tangannya diletakkan di lemari loker yang ada di belakangku, hingga aku terkurung oleh tubuhnya dan lemari loker di belakangku. Aku dapat mencium aroma _maskulin _yang menguar dari tubuhnya, terus terang itu membuatku malu.

Tatapan kami pun bertemu namun, mata _hazel_-nya saat menatapku begitu dalam dan... aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya menatapku seperti itu. Wajahku terasa panas ketika menyadari bahwa wajah kami begitu dekat. Aku juga baru sadar, ternyata... jika dilihat begitu dekat seperti ini, Sasu-_kun _memang terlihat eum... tampan.

'Eh?' Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajahku. Tatapannya menjadi serius ketika menatapku.  
_'Kami-sama_...'  
Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena suaraku serasa tercekat di tenggorokkan.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang dia ingin lakukan padaku? Perasaanku menjadi kacau, apalagi wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Ini benar-benar gawat!  
Sedetik kemudian...

'TUK!'

"Aww!" pekikku kesakitan ketika jari Saso-_kun_ menyentil keningku begitu keras.  
"Hahaha..." Seketika dia langsung tertawa lepas dan menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga memberi jarak yang cukup jauh dari tubuhku.

_'Kami-sama_! Ternyata dia mengerjaiku?'  
Aku sangat terkejut karena ulahnya itu. 'Menyebalkan!' umpatku kesal dalam hati. Dia senang sekali membuat perasaanku tak karuan seperti ini. Saso-_kun_benar-benar kejam padaku. Aku mengusap pelan keningku yang masih terasa sakit dengan tangan kananku.

Saso-_kun _masih saja tertawa, memangnya apa selucu itu? Dan tentu saja itu membuatku bertambah kesal. Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku membuka lokerku dan mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran yang kutaruh di sana dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan sesuatu, bahwa di apartemen Naruto-_kun _tidak ada apapun yang bisa dimasak untuk makan malam nanti. Inginku sih hari ini aku berbelanja di pasar ataupun di Supermarket tapi, aku tidak tahu tempatnya karena aku orang baru di kota ini.

"Maaf deh Hinata. Habisnya, wajahmu lucu sekali sih. Jangan marah dan mengabaikanku dong. Aku kan hanya bercanda."  
Suara milik Saso-_kun_ tanpa sengaja terdengar olehku. Mau tak mau aku jadi menoleh ke arahnya.

'Hanya bercanda?'  
Aku mengulangi kata-kata Saso-_kun_ barusan. Aku tak habis fikir, dia menganggap hal itu sebagai bahan candaan? Bercanda juga ada batasnya. Saso-_kun_benar-benar menyebalkan!

Kupalingkan wajahku seraya menutup lokerku dan menguncinya. Aku pun juga mulai beranjak dari tempatku dan berjalan menuju luar gedung Sekolah. Ketika mengetahui bahwa aku mengabaikan kata-kata Saso-_kun_, aku merasa dia juga beranjak dari tempatnya seraya berjalan ke arahku.

'Eh?' Aku merasakan seseorang menahan lenganku. Spontan saja itu membuatku jadi menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke arah belakang, ternyata orang itu adalah Saso-_kun_. Sejak aku menatapnya, dia masih saja memegang lenganku, mungkin dia melakukan hal itu agar aku tidak pergi. Aku masih menunggunya untuk bicara, rasanya malas jika aku yang harus memulai percakapan kami.

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata. Jangan mengabaikanku seperti ini dong. Rasanya tidak nyaman tahu!" protes Saso-_kun_ yang mungkin sudah tidak betah kuabaikan. Tapi, dia memang agak keterlaluan. Aku masih diam seribu bahasa tapi, tatapan mata _Lavender_-ku tetap mengarah padanya.

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padamu."  
Aku juga tahu kok. Hanya saja perasaan kesal ini masih menguasai hatiku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah memaafkannya tapi entah kenapa, sulit sekali mengakuinya.

"Hinata... Kau masih tak mau memaafkanku? Hhh... Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu asalkan, kau tidak mengabaikanku lagi seperti ini."

'Eh?' Aku tak menyangka Saso-_kun_ akan mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Mata _Hazel_-nya terlihat meredup. Kurasa aku memang harus memaafkannya. Tiba-tiba saja aku mempunyai permintaan untuknya.

"Sudahlah Saso-_kun_, aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Oh ya, kau tahu tidak dimana Supermarket terdekat?" tanyaku antusias, karena aku berharap dia tahu dan mau mengantarkan aku belanja.

Sesaat Saso-_kun _tersenyum karena aku sudah memaafkannya namun, dia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Pegangan tangannya pada lenganku pun terlepas.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik. "Eum... a-aku ingin berbelanja beberapa sayuran dan bahan-bahan makanan tapi, tidak tahu tempatnya. Jadi, ma-maukah Saso-_kun _mengantarkanku ke sana?" tanyaku agak ragu-ragu.

Jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya aku berkata seperti itu pada orang laki-laki selain Naruto-_kun_ ataupun Neji-_nii_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya Saso-_kun _yang bisa aku mintai tolong saat ini. Ingin meminta tolong pada Shion dan Ino tapi, mereka sudah pulang. Maka dari itu, aku jadi meminta tolong padanya.

"Oh, begitu? Tentu saja aku mau," jawab Saso-_kun_ memberi kabar baik untukku seraya tersenyum lembut padaku. Dia memang baik, aku sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengannya.  
"Oh ya, Hinata. Tolong jangan panggil aku Saso-_kun _ya? Takutnya nanti orang-orang pada tahu tentang penyamaranku," pintanya tiba-tiba hingga membuatku sedikit terkejut.

'Eh?' Benar juga. Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehku ya? Untung saja Saso-_kun_ memberi tahuku sebelum berakibat buruk, yang pastinya akan merugikan Saso-_kun_.

"Ah? _Go-gomen-nasai_. Kalau begitu boleh kupanggil Sasori-_kun_?" Anehnya, dia tertawa kecil saat mendengar pertanyaanku sembari mengusap pelan kepalaku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, karena bingung. "Ya, itu jauh lebih baik." jawabnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang, nanti keburu sore," ajak Sasori-_kun_ setelah ia melihat jam tangannya. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan pelan. Dan kami pun melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi meninggalkan gedung Sekolah.

**.  
~BECAUSE OF YOU~  
.**

Selama perjalanan menuju Supermarket, aku dan Sasori-_kun_ bercerita tentang hal-hal yang lucu hingga membuatku kami selalu tertawa riang. Rasanya, perjalanan kami jadi sangat menyenangkan. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat menyukai suasana yang membahagiakan seperti ini bersamanya.

'Eh?'  
Sedang asyik-asyiknya aku bertukar cerita dengan Sasori-_kun_, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi. Dengan segera aku mengambilnya yang kusimpan di dalam tas.

Kulihat di layar kecil ponselku tertera nama, 'Naruto-_kun_'-'Calling...'  
Aku pun menoleh ke arah Sasori-_kun_. "Maaf, sebentar," pamitku padanya untuk mengangkat telpon dari Naruto-_kun_ dan mendapatkan jawaban setuju darinya. Kemudian aku berjalan agak menjauh agar Sasori-kun tidak tahu bahwa Naruto-_kun _yang meneleponku.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung membuka ponselku yang bermodel _flip_ dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawabnya.  
"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapaku membuka percakapan kami ditelpon. "Hinata, kau ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Naruto-_kun _di seberang sana.

'Eh?' Aku agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.  
"Eum... a-aku mau pergi be-belanja untuk makan makan malam hari ini," jawabku gugup. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha agar tidak berbicara gugup pada Naruto-_kun _tapi, rasanya begitu sulit.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkan makan malam hari ini, Hinata. Sekarang aku dan teman-temanku mengadakan acara makan malam di rumah. Kau bisa pulang sekarang? Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Gara-gara Jiraiya-_jisan _mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

'Eh? Apa katanya barusan? Naruto-_kun_ akan mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya? Apa maksudnya ini?' Begitu banyak pertanyaanku dibenakku sekarang, aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya. "Hinata? Bagaimana?" suara Naruto-_kun _langsung membuyarkan lamunanku yang masih belum memberikan jawaban untuknya. "Ah? I-iya," jawabku spontan. "Baiklah, aku tunggu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto-_kun_ pun menutup sambungan telepon kami. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud yang dikatakan Naruto-_kun_barusan. Jika aku ingin mengetahui jawabannya, aku harus segera pulang.

Mau tak mau aku harus membatalkan rencana belanja bersama dengan Sasori-_kun_, meskipun sebenarnya ada perasaan tak enak padanya. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya untuk memberi tahukan hal ini padanya, disaat yang bersamaan diapun menoleh padaku.

"_Gomen,_ Sasori-_kun_, aku tidak jadi belanja karena aku ada keperluan penting di rumah ini. Eum... _gomen_, jadi menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Sasori-_kun_," kataku penuh dengan penyesalan tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku berharap Sasori-_kun _mengerti.

"Oh begitu... tak apa-apa kok, jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Apa perlu kuantar juga?" tawar Sasori-_kun _dengan ramahnya seraya tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku tahu jalan pulang kalau dari sini. Eum... hanya berjalan 10 menit sudah sampai rumah kok. _A-arigatou_."  
Rasanya aku jadi gugup hanya karena Sasori-_kun _tersenyum padaku, aku memang harus mengakuinya bahwa Sasori-kun memang... eum... tampan.

"Oh begitu. Oh ya Hinata, aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Sasori-_kun_, kemudian ia mengulurkan ponselnya ke hadapanku.

Ah? Benar juga, kalau diingat-ingat aku juga belum mempunyai nomor ponsel milik Sasori-_kun_. Aku mengangguk pelan untuk menjawabnya sembari mengambil ponsel milik Sasori-_kun_ dan mulai mengetik beberapa digit nomor yang ada diponselnya. Setelah itu aku mengembalikannya pada Sasori-_kun_.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Sasori-_kun_? _Jaa_!" pamitku padanya. "Ah? Iya, nanti kau akan kuhubungi. Hati-hati!" Sekali lagi aku mengangguk, kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati beberapa pertokoan yang ada di pinggir jalan yang khusus untuk pejalan kaki saja.

Ternyata, tidak sampai 10 menit, aku sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Naruto-_kun_. Ketika membuka pintu dan mulai masuk ke dalam, terdengar suasananya begitu ramai dari ruang santai. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang santai. Tapi, saat hampir sampai, aku menghentikan langkahku karena, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar seseorang yang bertanya pada Jiraiya-_jisan_.

"Jiraiya-_san_, apa benar Naruto tinggal bersama dengan seorang gadis?" tanya seorang gadis yang berambut merah muda, nada suaranya terdengar begitu ingin tahu. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangiku.

"Ya, benar," jawab Jiraiya-_jisan_ dengan santainya. "Benarkah? Memangnya dia siapanya Naruto? Apakah dia cantik? Kenapa dia tinggal di sini? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?"  
Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis berambut merah muda yang panjangnya sepunggung itu. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa dia sebenarnya yang begitu ingin tahu tentang diriku. Entah kenapa, aku pernah mendengar suaranya dan melihat warna rambutnya itu, tapi aku tidak ingat.

"Jangan bertanya padaku, Saku-_chan_! Tanyakan sendiri pada Naruto! Aku hanya managernya dan tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadinya," kata Jiraiya-_jisan _yang terdengar kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Eh? Tunggu! Saku-_chan_? Jadi, gadis itu Saku-_chan_? Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Pantas saja sosoknya tak begitu asing di mataku. Apa pendapatnya jika ternyata Naruto-_kun_ tinggal denganku? Aku belum siap jika harus bertemu Saku-_chan_ yang mungkin akan... merebut Naruto-_kun _dariku. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk dijadikan saingan.

Saingan? Rasanya tidak masuk akal, gadis desa sepertiku ingin bersaing dengan Saku-_chan_? Aku memang tidak tahu diri.

"Hinata? Kau sudah datang?"  
'Eh?' Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengejutkanku hingga membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun segera menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu, aku hanya mengangguk pelan ketika tahu orang itu adalah Naruto-_kun_.

Semua orang yang ada di ruang santai seketika menoleh kearahku. Tak terkecuali, Jiraiya-_jisan_ dan Saku-_chan. _Mereka semua mengamatiku dalam-dalam, tentu saja itu membuatku malu apalagi Naruto mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Senyuman khasnya masih menghiasi wajahnya hingga membuat hatiku terasa hangat hanya karena senyumannya itu.

"Lama sekali, Hinata," komentar Naruto-_kun_ yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depanku. Aku hanya menunduk karena aku merasa bersalah hingga membuat Naruto-_kun _menunggu lama.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku!"  
'Eh?' Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, Naruto-_kun _langsung meraih pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku ke ruang santai yang dimana teman-temannya sedang berkumpul.

"Naruto, siapa dia?" tanya Saku-_chan_ ketika aku sudah sampai di ruang santai. Rasanya suaranya terdengar... tidak menyukaiku. "Dia Hinata, Sakura-_chan_." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan saat Naruto-_kun_ mengenalkanku pada Saku-_chan_. Aku tak menyangka jika Saku-_chan _tersenyum manis padaku, padahal dia terlihat seperti tak menyukaiku. Apa mungkin cuma perasaanku saja?

"Salam kenal Hinata. Kau pasti sudah mengenalku. Tapi panggil aku Sakura saja ya? Karena aku tidak terbiasa jika diluar pekerjaanku ada yang masih memanggilkku Saku-_chan_." "Iya, Sakura-_san. _Salam kenal juga."

Ternyata Sakura-_san_ memang ramah. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat memikirkan hal buruk padanya. Lagipula mana mungkin Sakura-san terganggu dengan keberadaanku, padahal sudah pasti bahwa Sakura-_san _lebih baik dariku.

Aku pun mulai duduk diatas karpet dan disebelah Jiraiya-_jisan_ ketika Naruto-_kun_ menyuruhku duduk dan bergabung dengan teman-teman Naruto-_kun_, yang kebanyakan adalah orang laki-laki. Sedangkan Naruto-_kun_ duduk didepanku yang terhalang oleh meja dan berdampingan dengan... Sakura-_san_.

"Jadi, namamu Hinata? Nama yang manis seperti orangnya."  
'Eh?' Aku agak gugup mendengar salah satu temam-teman Naruto-_kun_yang ada disampingku sedang memujiku seraya tersenyum lembut. Sontak wajahku jadi memerah panas.

"_A-arigatou_." Aku berusaha menjawabnya walaupun rasa gugup dan malu sedang menyerangku saat ini. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan kata-kata pujian seperti itu tapi, tetap saja membuatku jadi malu.

Sekilas tatapan mataku mengarah kearah Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_, mereka terlihat... akrab. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi, yang membuatku tak percaya bahwa Naruto-_kun_... tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil dengan gadis selain aku. Aku tak tahu ternyata dia mudah sekali memberikan senyumannya pada gadis lain. Melihat kenyataan ini, dadaku terasa sesak dan hatiku mengilu.

"Hei! Jika kalian bersikap seperti itu. Kurasa kalian benar-benar seperti yang digosipkan saja."  
'Eh?' Aku jadi tertegun ketika seseorang berkata seperti itu. Aku jadi tahu, yang dimaksud 'kalian' itu adalah Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_. Bukan hanya penggemarnya saja tapi, orang-orang terdekat mereka juga beranggapan seperti itu. Sedangkan kedua orang yang bersangkutan hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah cengiran saja. Tidak membantah.

"Jangan mengurusi kami, Temari. Urus saja kekasihmu yang pemalas itu."  
Naruto-_kun_ akhirnya memprotes juga namun, nada bicaranya terdengar seperti candaan. "Enak saja mengataiku pemalas. Kau malah terlihat bodoh saat bersama Sakura," sambar seorang laki-laki yang model rambutnya seperti nanas terlihat, merasa tersindir dengan protesan Naruto-_kun_. Jadi, dia yang dimaksud Naruto-_kun_, orang yang pemalas itu?

"Bukannya bersikap bodoh tapi, aku merasa bangga, Shikamaru. Jarang sekali gadis cantik dan aktris hebat seperti Sakura-_chan_ bisa dekat denganku. Tidak seperti gadis seperti kalian yang... adaw!" "Rasakan! Kau ini selalu memyebalkan Naruto. Kasihan Sakura yang harus dekat denganmu, bisa-bisa ia ketularan bodohmu itu!" sambar salah satu gadis yang kuketahui namanya Temari yang tidak terima atas perkataan Naruto-_kun_ hingga melemparnya minuman kaleng kearah Naruto-_kun_. Semua yang melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya tertawa saja.

Tapi, aku terlihat bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana soal pertengkaran kecil Naruto-_kun_ dan teman-temannya itu. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Padahal aku lebih tahu sikap Naruto-_kun_ dibanding siapapun tapi, disituasi ini aku merasa seperti tidak tahu apa-apa atau lebih tepatnya... sikap Naruto-_kun_ sekarang ini bukanlah sikap Naruto-_kun _yang selama ini kuketahui.

Aku merasa seperti orang asing saja diantara mereka termasuk Naruto-_kun_. Dia bahkan terlihat tertawa bahagia tanpa ada campur tangan dariku. Seakan-akan dia menganggapku tidak ada, rasanya sakit dia mengabaikanku seperti ini. Aku merasa sendirian berada disini, tak ada orang yang kukenal termasuk Naruto-_kun_. Aku tak mau seperti ini.

Naruto terlihat sering memperhatikan Sakura-_san_, terlihat dari sikapnya ternyata Naruto-_kun_ memang menyukai Sakura-_san_.

Itu terbukti karena selama ini Naruto-_kun_ tak pernah memanggil namaku dengan _surfix_ '_chan_', berbeda dengan Sakura-_san_. Wajahnya tampak bersemu merah saat berbicara dengan Sakura-_san_. Dia juga tampak bahagia.

Pada akhirnya, cintaku memang tak pernah tersampaikan padanya. Dan... peranku sebagai 'Malaikat' untuknya benar-benar sudah tergantikan oleh Sakura-_san_. Mungkin bagi Naruto-_kun _aku sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untuknya. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa hal ini pasti akan terjadi suatu saat nanti tapi, saat mengetahui secara langsung rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang kuduga.

'Gawat!'  
Kedua mataku mulai memanas, aku mengepal kedua tanganku erat-erat diatas lututku, berharap agar air mata ini tidak terjatuh. Hatiku panas, dadaku sesak, aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Dengan segera aku langsung beranjak dari tempatku dan menuju kearah dapur. Sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari aku pergi, itu membuatku bernafas lega.

"Hinata?"  
Aku salah, ternyata ada yang menyadari kepergianku. Spontan aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku diam terpaku tanpa menoleh kearah belakang karena aku tahu suara itu milik... Sakura-_san_.

Perlahan aku merasakan ada langkah seseorang mendekat kearahku tapi, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku masih tetap pada posisiku semula.

Tak lama, sosok gadis berambut merah muda dan parasnya yang cantik itu berdiri tepat didepanku seraya menatapku penuh arti. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Sakura-_san _lakukan padaku.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung Hinata, bisa tinggal satu rumah dengan Naruto. Aku tak tahu apa hubungan kalian tapi, asal kau tahu, aku menyukai Naruto. Jadi, lihat saja, aku akan..." Sakura-_san_ sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya yang terdengar ketus dan angkuh. Ternyata benar bahwa Sakura-_san _tidak menyukaiku. Dengan perlahan wajahnya mendekat kearahku dan... "... Merebutnya darimu," lanjutnya.

'APA?'  
Sontak kedua mata _Lavender_-ku melebar. Aku sangat terkejut mendengar lanjutannya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura-_san _langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang masih diam terpaku tapi, sebelum dia pergi dia sempat tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Apa maksudnya ini? Sakura-_san_ akan merebut Naruto-_kun_ dariku? Hal yang kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Tapi, tanpa merebutnya dariku pun Naruto-_kun _sudah pasti akan menjadi miliknya.

Aku tahu hal itu, maka dari itu takkan pernah ada peluang untukku bisa memiliki Naruto-_kun_. Padahal aku ingin bisa akrab dengan Sakura-_chan_ tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin, Sakura-_san_ menganggapku sebagai saingannya untuk memiliki Naruto-_kun_. _Kami-sama_, aku berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku nanti.

**.**

**.**

_**Kau tak akan melupakanku  
Aku tahu itu lebih baik dari orang lain lakukan  
Jadi, sekarang, aku kan berikan segalanya  
Demi dirimu**_

**_._**

**_._**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Gomen jika di chapter ini tidak sebagus yang readers harapkan. Saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin.**

**So sempatkan REVIEW agar saya bersemangat untuk meneruskan fic ini, tanpa review dari minna-san semuanya fic ini pasti tidak akan berlanjut. XD**

**Special thanks to : , Ichal, Natsu D. Luffy, Syeren, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, kiriko mahaera, Hyuna toki.**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan nama. Arigatou Gozaimasu~  
**

**Salam NaruHina Lovers. XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo Minna-san~ adakah yang merindukan saya? #plak. XD**

**Gomen-nasai atas keterlambatan untuk update fic ini. Percayalah saya tidak akan mengabaikan fic ini hanya saja waktu yang tidak bersahabat dengan saya. XD**

**Ditambah lagi tugas-tugas saya hingga membuat saya yang terkadang tidak bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk melanjutkan fic saya. XD**

**Tapi, saya akan tetap berusaha agar fic ini cepat saya selesaikan. Jadi, mohon dukungannya ya Minna-san? dan saya berharap Minna-san tetap mengikuti jalan cerita fic saya ini walaupun begitu banyak halangan. XD**

**Baiklah! Itu tadi sedikit curcol dari saya. XD Tanpa basa-basi lagi saya mempersembahkan..**

**.**

**.**

**~BECAUSE OF YOU~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story By : Airashii-chan desu**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, AU, Tidak  
berunsur EYD, OCC, Ide pasaran, Hinata's POV.**

**Inspired by ; Supercell – My Dearest**

**Pair : Naruto NamikazeXHinata Hyuuga,**

**Slight : Naruto NamikazeXSakura Haruno, Sasori AkasunaXHinata Hyuuga**

**_A/N : Bold dan Italic arti dari lagu My Dearest_**

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

**~HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 5~**

**.**

**.**

**_Jika seseorang menyebutmu pembohong_**

**_Dan mencoba 'tuk melukaimu dengan kata-kata menyakitkan_**

**_Jika dunia tak mencoba 'tuk mempercayaimu_**

**_Dan mencoba__'tuk memakaikanmu mahkota duri_**

**_Aku kan disisimu dan tak ada orang lain_**

**_Aku tahu kesepian dan kesakitanmu_**

**_Jadi, segalanya yang membuatku utuh_**

**_Sekarang ku kan memberikannya padamu_**

**_Aku milikmu_**

_._

_._

Aku tidak percaya akan begini jadinya. Sejak Sakura-_san_ mengungkapkan bahwa ia akan merebut Naruto-_kun_, dia benar-benar melakukannya. Sakura-_san_ sering telihat bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_ saat aku mengunjungi tempat lokasi _syuting_ mereka. Terkadang Sakura-_san _juga sering berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto-_kun_ hingga aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_.

Bukannya aku tak suka dengan apa yang Sakura-_san_ lakukan hanya saja, itu membuatku menjadi kesepian jika aku berada di apartemen Naruto-_kun_. Harusnya kesempatanku bisa bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_ adalah ketika Naruto-_kun_ pulang dari kerjanya, setidaknya hanya berbicara singkat dengannya saja sudah bisa membuat kerinduanku selama ini meluntur seketika tapi, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk itu.

Tapi kurasa, Naruto-_kun_ sama sekali tak begitu peduli akan hal itu. Ia bahkan terlihat senang saat bersama dengan Sakura-_san_ dan melupakan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya termasuk diriku. Ternyata...aku memang sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi ya? Aku merasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi aku berada disini tapi, aku juga tak bisa pulang ke Konoha sebelum Naruto-_kun_ yang memintanya, setidaknya aku harus tetap bertahan dengan apa yang ada disini.

"Hhh..." aku menghela nafas berat seraya memandang ke arah luar jendela ruang tengah. Meskipun di luar sana tampak pemandangan yang begitu indah dan cantik kurasa tetap saja tidak mempengaruhi perasaanku yang sedang gundah.

Dari sini pun aku masih bisa mendengar suara yang begitu ribut dari ruang makan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, teman-teman Naruto-_kun_ mengadakan acara makan malam bersama disini.

Kalau begitu, kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Kenapa aku tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka disana? Tentu saja, karena di sana juga ada Sakura-_san_. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan jika harus melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat akrab. Lagipula tak ada yang menyadari aku pergi termasuk Naruto-_kun_, ia bahkan terlihat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sakura-_san_.

Aku tersenyum miris ketika mengingat wajah Naruto-_kun_ yang begitu bahagia didekat Sakura-_san_. Perasaan sesak di dadaku ini tak bisa kuhindari disaat bayang-bayang mereka mengahantui pikiranku. Apakah setiap orang juga mengalami hal seperti ini jika orang yang disukainya bersama dengan gadis ataupun pemuda lain?

Aku menyesap minuman _Capucinno_ yang sudah agak mendingin dan tinggal setengah cangkir ini. Walaupun terasa tidak seenak ketika masih hangat setidaknya ada yang bisa kuminum untuk menenangkan perasaanku. Yah, walaupun efeknya sedikit tapi, benar-benar membantu disituasi seperti ini.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba saja getaran diponselku yang kumasukkan di saku bajuku mengagetkanku. Kukira getaran itu menandakan ada pesan masuk tapi, dugaanku salah. Ponselku masih saja tetap bergetar yang berarti ada telepon masuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung meraih ponselku dari saku bajuku dan melihatnya. Ternyata benar ada telepon masuk. Aku mengerutkan keningku karena yang tertera dilayar ponselku hanya nomor yang tak kukenal. Tanpa berpikir lama aku pun menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon itu dan mendekatkanya ke telingaku.

"Moshi-moshi," sapaku pada orang itu yang sebenarnya aku juga sedikit penasaran siapa yang meneleponku sekarang ini. "Hinata Hyuuga?" Kata orang itu membalas sapaanku. Suaranya terdengar seperti lelaki dan juga memastikanku bahwa dia memang meneleponku. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara orang itu tapi, aku tidak ingat.

"Ya," jawabku tapi, saat aku ingin membuka bibirku untuk bertanya siapa dia sayangnya dia mendahuluiku bicara. "Ini aku, Sasori." Ah? Pantas saja suaranya begitu familiar untukku tidak tahunya ternyata orang itu adalah Sasori-_kun_.

Aku tertawa kecil karena merasa senang bahwa orang yang meneleponku bukanlah orang iseng yang mengerjaiku.

"Kenapa jadi tertawa?" tanya Sasori-_kun_ di seberang sana. Sepertinya dia bingung karena mendengar aku tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas, seketika aku menghentikan tawaku. Aku tersenyum lembut walaupun tidak diketahui oleh Sasori-_kun_.

"_Gomen_, Sasori-_kun_. Aku senang karena yang meneleponku itu bukan orang iseng yang ingin mengerjaiku," jawabku jujur. Anehnya Sasori-_kun_ juga tertawa setelah mendengar jawabanku. Aku mengerutkan keningku, 'memangnya ada yang lucu?' tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Hahaha...memangnya ada yang seperti itu, ya? Oh ya, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sasori-_kun_ yang masih saja diiringi dengan tawa kecilnya. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Mungkin saja ada. Eh? Sasori-_kun_ tidak menggangguku kok."

Aku meyakinkan Sasori-_kun_ bahwa dia memang tidak menggangguku malah sebaliknya aku jadi senang, dengan begini Sasori-_kun_ jadi menemaniku di ruang tengah yang sepi ini walaupun hanya melalui telepon.

"Syukurlah. Aku benar-benar bosan, Hinata. Kau tahu? Jadwal _syuting_-ku benar-benar padat hingga tak bisa bersantai. Apalagi teman-teman yang lain juga sangat menyebalkan, ada acara makan malam bersama tapi tidak tahunya aku ditinggal padahal aku ingin ikut, ditambah lagi aku tidak tahu apartemennya Naruto."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar segala keluhan serta kekesalan yang diceritakannya padaku. Aku dapat menghela nafas lega, karena dia tidak ikut kemari, bisa-bisa ketahuan jika ia datang dan mengetahui bahwa ternyata aku tinggal bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasori-_kun_ tahu akan hal itu.

Kurasa aku jadi pendengar yang baik untuk Sasori-_kun_. Bukan hanya itu saja yang diceritakan Sasori-_kun_ tapi, kejadian-kejadian lucu di lokasi _syuting_ juga hingga membuatku tertawa. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan, tanpa Sasori-_kun_ sadari perbuatannya ini benar-benar membuat suasana hatiku menjadi tenang bahkan tidak ada rasa sesak yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dadaku, yang ada hanya perasaan gembira .

Ternyata Sasori-_kun_ dengan mudahnya bisa mempengaruhi hatiku, aku sangat senang bisa berteman dengan Sasori-_kun_. Setidaknya bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang aku derita karena Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_. Apakah aku seperti memanfaatkan Sasori-_kun_? Aku berharap tidak, aku tidak ingin jika seperti itu. Setidaknya ada juga yang membuatku betah tinggal di Tokyo jika aku berteman dengan Sasori-_kun_.

"_Gomen_, Hinata. Aku masih ada pekerjaan nih, aku tutup teleponnya ya? _Arigatou_, sudah menyempatkan waktumu untuk mengobrol denganku," kata Sasori-_kun_ yang ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan kami berdua. " Iya, sama-sama Sasori-_kun_," jawabku tulus seraya tersenyum lembut walaupun Sasori-_kun_ tidak mengatahuinya aku harap dia menyadarinya.

"_Jaa ne_!"  
Setelah Sasori-_kun_ mengatakan hal itu kemudian ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan disaat itu juga aku mengembalikan ponselku ke tempat semula.

Sekarang semua kembali lagi ke awal bahwa aku sendirian di ruang tengah. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, rasanya sangat membosankan. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melihat keindahan di bawah sana yang sebenarnya tidak membuatku sedikit kagum.

"Hinata."

'Eh?' Aku langsung menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namaku. Jantungku seketika berdetak diluar kendali, nafasku terasa tercekat di tenggorokkan hingga membuatku sulit untuk bernafas saat melihat orang itu. '_Kami-sama..._' Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, semua sistem inderaku seakan-akan melemah hingga tak dapat bekrja dengan baik. Ditambah lagi saat Naruto-_kun_ sekarang mulai berjalan mendekatiku, rasanya tubuhku benar-benar begetar hebat saat ini.

Aku menyadarkan tubuhku di meja yang ada di belakangku, karena aku tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri dengan tegak. Bahkan aku tak berani menatap langsung wajah Naruto-_kun_. Menundukkan kepalaku mungkin salah satu upaya yang tepat untuk menghindari tatapan mata _Blue_ _Ocean_ milik Naruto-_kun_ yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto-_kun_ yang terdengar begitu datar. Aku tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Naruto-_kun_. Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa dia alasan utamaku aku bisa berada di ruang tengah yang begitu sepi dan dingin ini? Dadaku kembali sesak atas ketidakpekaan Naruto-_kun_.

Aku hanya diam, aku tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto-_kun_, karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Naruto-_kun_ melangkah mendekat lagi, rasanya tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat saat aku dapat merasakan suhu di dekat kami menghangat karena jarak kami begitu dekat. '_Kami-sama_...aku harus bertahan!'

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Hinata? aku tadi bingung karena tiba-tiba saja kau tidak berada diantara kami. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Hinata."

"Eh?"

Sontak aku langsung terkejut mendengar penjelasan Naruto-_kun_. Kuangkat wajahku untuk bertemu tatap dengan irisnya matanya yang _Blue Ocean_ itu. Tak ada kebohongan dikedua matanya, kalau aku boleh mendeskripsikannya, tatapannya...begitu peduli padaku.

Dalam sekejap rasa kebahagian menguar di dalam hatiku. Ternyata Naruto-_kun_ masih memperdulikanku, masih memperhatikanku, masih menyadari keberadaanku tapi, kebahagiaan yang kurasakan sekian detik ini harus meluntur seketika saat dia mengatakan hal yang tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya.

"Karena itu, Sakura-_chan_ memintaku untuk mencarimu karena dia juga mencemaskanmu. Dia memang begitu perhatian pada semua orang lain."

Aku...benar-benar tak tahu harus merespon apa atas kenyataan yang kuketahui ini. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa kaku tak dapat digerakkan, lidahku juga terasa kelu.

Ternyata...Naruto-_kun_ kemari bukan karena inisiatifnya sendiri ya? Tapi, karena Sakura-_san_ yang ada dibalik semua ini. Dapat kurasakan hatiku memanas, jantungku kembali berdetak mengilu yang rasa sakitnya mungkin melebihi rasa sakit ketika jari teriris pisau.

Lagi-lagi aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahku yang mungkin memperlihatkan ekspresi terluka, karena itu aku tak ingin Naruto-_kun_ melihatnya. Kalau aku boleh protes kepada Tuhan, aku ingin memprotes, 'kenapa aku harus merasakan rasa bahagia dan rasa sakit ini secara bersamaan?' Bagiku ini tak adil, karena aku lebih merasakan sakit daripada merasakan bahagia atas perlakuan Naruto-_kun_.

"Hinata..."

Suara itu. Aku ingin sekali Naruto-_kun_ terus memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang terdengar lembut di telingaku yang khusus ditujukan untukku. Dan yang pasti efeknya membuat jantungku lagi-lagi harus berdebar kencang karenanya tanpa bisa dihindari. Aku masih tetap menunduk, aku rasa Naruto-_kun_ pasti tahu bahwa aku akan mendengarnya walau aku terlihat tidak meresponnya.

"Aku barharap kau akrab dengan Sakura-_chan,_ karena dia teman yang baik, Hinata. Aku dengar dari Sakura-_chan_, kalau kau tidak begitu menyukainya. Apa itu benar?"

'Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?'  
Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto-_kun_ bahwa aku tidak menyukai Sakura-_san_, yang benar saja? Tapi, setelah aku mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto-_kun_ dan mencoba memahami arti pernyataan itu, aku jadi tahu satu hal.

Ternyata, Sakura-_san_ ingin mempengaruhi Naruto-_kun_ agar tidak menyukaiku dengan cara mengumbar gosip buruk tentangku. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka Sakura-_san_ akan berlaku kejam seperti itu padaku hanya karena ingin merebut Naruto-_kun_ dan juga ingin menjauhkanku dari Naruto-_kun_.

Aku menatap ke arah Naruto-_kun_. "Menurut Naruto-_kun_?" Akhirnya aku bersuara juga setelah tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin mendengar apa jawaban Naruto-_kun_ tentang hal buruk yang diberitakan oleh Sakura-_san_ tentangku.

Kalau Naruto-_kun_ benar-benar telah mengenalku seperti aku mengenal dirinya mungkin ia tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura-_san_ tapi sebaliknya, jika ia percaya pada Sakura-_san_ berarti Naruto-_kun_ sudah tak lagi mengenalku dan aku memang terlupakan karena perasaanya terhadap Sakura-_san_ memang begitu besar.

Sebenarnya aku takut mendengar jawaban Naruto-_kun_ yang mungkin tidak seperti yang aku harapkan tapi, aku tak bisa bersembunyi ataupun melarikan dari situasi seperti ini. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, semua akan terlihat jelas seperti apa aku dimata Naruto-_kun_. Siap tidak siap aku harus tetap menunggu jawaban Naruto-_kun_.

Naruto-_kun_ terlihat bingung sampai-sampai menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dan aku meremas-remas ujung bajuku dan menggigit bibir bawahku karena gugup.

"Eng...sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ sudah salah paham. Menurutku, kau selalu suka berteman dengan siapa saja tak pernah sekalipun membedakan mereka. Aku rasa, aku harus mengatakan pada Sakura-_chan_ bahwa kau tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruang makan dulu. Apa kau juga mau ikut, Hinata?"

Aku hanya menggeleng yang menandakan bahwa aku tidak ikut.  
"Oh, begitu. Tidurlah lebih awal jika kau sudah lelah." '_Kami-sama_...' Naruto-_kun_ mengusap lembut pipi kiriku dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang hangat. "Aku pergi dulu," ujarnya lembut seraya tersenyum, setelah itu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku masih saja tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diutarakan Naruto-_kun_. Sampai-sampai aku menutupi mulutku yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua tanganku. Bahkan bulir-bulir air mataku tak dapat kutahan lagi, aku biarkan berjatuhan tanpa bisa kuhentikan lagi karena air mata ini bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan, dampak dari jawaban dan juga perlakuan lembut dari Naruto-_kun_.

Aku memegang pipi kiriku yang sempat disentuh oleh Naruto-_kun_ tadi. Masih terasa hangat bekas usapannya hingga dapat mengalir sampai ke hatiku. Perlakuannya benar-benar diluar dugaanku, selalu penuh kejutan.

Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ mudah sekali membuat perasaanku jadi bahagia seperti ini hanya karena kalimat dan perlakuannya yang begitu sederhana itu? Jika dia begitu terus, aku jadi tak bisa menghentikan perasaanku pada Naruto-_kun_ malahan semakin meluap terus menerus. Aku jadi tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana caranya untuk menanggulanginya. Rasanya ini begitu menyulitkanku tapi, aku juga bersyukur Naruto-_kun_ tetap mengijinkanku untuk berada di sampingnya karena itulah aku bisa menawarkan kerinduanku jika aku merindukannya. Meskipun terkadang harus melawan rasa sakit yang rasanya begitu menyayat hati.

**.**

**~Because of You~**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, tidak peduli jika orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku di jalan jadi memperhatikanku dengan tatapan bingung. Di perjalanan ini pun aku masih selalu berdoa karena yang ada di pikiranku saat ini, aku berharap semoga Naruto-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana tidak panik jika Jiraiya-_jisan _tiba-tiba meneleponku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Naruto-_kun_ kecelakaan di lokasi _syuting_? Tentu saja aku sangat panik, duniaku seakan-akan menggelap tiba-tiba, rasa takut yang amat besar langsung merasuk ke dalam hatiku hingga tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi aku langsung meninggalkan semuanya dan pergi menemui Naruto-_kun_.

'Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang merawat Naruto-_kun_? Bagaimana kalau lukanya parah? Bagaimana jika tak ada yang peduli dengannya?' Begitu banyak pikiran yang melintas dipikiranku saat ini. Aku begitu takut, hingga hati ini terasa perih dan tak tahu harus apa yang aku lakukan, hanya dengan instingku yang ada aku terus berlari agar aku cepat bertemu dengan Naruto-_kun_ yang mungkin membutuhkan pertolonganku.

Aku mengahentikan langkahku sejenak dan membungkuk untuk beristirahat sebentar, menetralkan nafasku yang masih memburu karena berlari tadi ketika aku sudah sampai di depan kantor yang menjadi lokasi _syuting_ di film yang dibintangi oleh Naruto-_kun_.

Ketika semua sudah kembali normal aku melanjutkan langkah berlariku untuk segera masuk ke dalam kantor. Aku tidak ingin mengurangi banyak waktu hanya untuk beristirahat. Aku benar-benar seperti orang bingung, aku memutar tubuhku ketika aku ada di _loby_, karena aku tak tahu Naruto-_kun_ sekarang ada dimana. Aku bernafas lega ketika aku bertemu dengan Kiba-_san_, teman Naruto-_kun_. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi aku langsung menghampirinya.

"_Gomen_... Kiba-_san_... hhh...a-apa Kiba-_san_ tahu dimana Na-Naruto-_kun_ sekarang? Hhh..." kataku terputus-putus karena nafasku belum normal, masih memburu hingga membuatku sulit bicara ditambah lagi aku sedang panik tapi, untungnya Kiba-_san_ mengerti apa yang aku maksud, dia tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya.

"Jangan panik, Hinata-_chan_. Pasti Jiraiya-_Jisan_ sudah memberitahumu yang tidak-tidak. Naruto sekarang ada di ruang tata rias, disana juga ada..."  
"_Arigatou_," kataku memotong kalimat Kiba-_san_ karena aku sudah mengetahui Naruto-kun ada dimana jadi, aku tidak ingin tahu hal selain itu.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kiba-_san_ aku berlari menuju ruang tata rias,aku beruntung karena aku tahu tempatnya itu dimana. Aku agak tersenyum lega ketika aku sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan tata rias. Dengan pelan-pelan aku memutar knopnya dan mendorong pintu agar terbuka perlahan hingga aku dapat melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu termasuk...

"Auww! Hati-hati, Sakura-_chan_! Ini sakit, tahu!"

"Salah sendiri tidak hati-hati! Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu tapi, kau tetap saja ceroboh hingga terluka seperti ini! Kau ini artis, Naruto! Hargailah wajahmu yang berharga ini!"

Aku...benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tubuhku terasa kaku di ambang pintu melihat adegan Sakura-_san_ yang mengobati luka Naruto-_kun_ yang sekarang ini di depanku.

Seharusnya aku senang karena Naruto-_kun_ tidak terluka parah tapi, kenapa hati ini terasa perih? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Jantungku berdetak mengilu yang bahkan rasa sakitnya tidak terprediksikan dengan kata-kata.

Mereka terlihat menikmati suasana yang mereka ciptakan itu meskipun pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil itu pun juga ikut serta. Sakura-_san_ memarahi Naruto-_kun_, bukannya karena dia tidak suka tapi dia juga cemas terhadap Naruto-_kun_, sama sepertiku.

Aku...kalau boleh jujur, aku benar-benar iri karena seharusnya yang merawat Naruto-_kun_ saat ini, bukan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin berguna bagi Naruto-_kun_ meskipun hal sepele seperti itu pun tapi, bagiku suatu kebanggaan yang amat besar ketika aku diandalkan olehnya.

Karena sepertinya mereka tidak bisa diganggu, aku pun akhirnya mengalah membiarkan mereka berdua yang terlihat senang, menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Aku menutup kembali pintu ruangan tata rias dan melangkah pergi entah kemana lagi arah tujuanku.

Di perjalanan pun aku tetap tak bisa menghentikan rasa sakit yang sekarang masih setia menyerang lubuk hatiku. Bayangan keakraban Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_ masih tetap menghantui pikiranku. Aku terus berjalan, tanpa sadar aku telah berada di taman kota. Aku pun masuk ke taman kota itu dan duduk di sebuah bangku untuk beristirahat karena aku sudah terlalu lelah yang sedari tadi terus berlari.

Aku melihat menara jam yang ada di tengah taman kota yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Lagi-lagi aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, kemungkinan besar aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang frustasi.

Walaupun taman kota ini terlihat rame karena banyaknya orang-orang yang berkunjung tapi, aku tetap merasa sendirian disini. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka yang berlalu lalang di depanku, ada juga yang memberi pakan untuk burung, bermain dipermainan yang sudah disediakan, mereka terlihat seperti memamerkan kebahagiaan mereka kepadaku.

Selama di Tokyo Naruto-_kun_ belum pernah mengajakku mengelilingi kota Tokyo. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin pergi berkeliling kota Tokyo bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_ tapi, jadwal syutingnya begitu padat apalagi Naruto-_kun_ seorang artis, dia tidak bisa seluasa dimana pun ia pergi, berbeda dengan orang kalangan biasa sepertiku yang bisa bebas kemana pun yang aku mau tanpa ada wartawan yang membututiku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajah terlukaku. Hidup kami berbeda, aku sangat tahu hal itu. Aku selalu meyakinkan hal itu pada diriku sendiri, aku takut untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih atas perasaanku padanya, karena itu akan percuma saja dan pastinya itu sama saja dengan membunuh perasaanku secara perlahan-lahan yang rasanya teramat menyakitkan.

Ketika aku berada di Konoha aku tak pernah mengalami perasaan sakit yang seperti ini. Mungkinkah perasaan cintaku padanya telah berubah menjadi lebih?

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi. Neji-_nii_ bantu aku untuk tetap kuat menghadapi rasa sakit yang menderaku saat ini!'

Walaupun hatiku ini berteriak menumpahkan segala semua kesakitanku yang aku rasakan tapi, tetap saja tak ada yang mendengarnya, tetap saja rasa sakit ini tidak berkurang, tetap saja semuanya tidak berubah.

Aku selalu percaya bahwa penderitaanku ini semua akan berakhir, karena itulah aku berusaha untuk tetap bertahan dan selalu tetap tersenyum dihadapan Naruto-_kun_ agar dia tidak tahu bahwa aku selalu terluka karenanya dan menjauhkannya dari perasaan bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya perasaanku sudah agak membaik karena itu aku mengambil ponselku dari saku rok seragam sekolahku dan menelepon seseorang. Ketika aku sadar bahwa selama di Tokyo aku tidak memberi kabar kepada keluargaku yang ada di Konoha.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa seseorang yang sudah mengangkat telponku. Dari suaranya aku sudah tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara denganku, aku pun tersenyum walaupun orang itu tidak tahu.  
"Neji-_nii_, i...ini aku Hinata," kataku memberi informasi kepada Neji-_nii_ gara Neji-_nii_ tahu dari awal.

"Eh? Hinata? benarkah?!"  
Aku tak tahu bahwa Neji-_nii_ begitu terkejut ketika aku meneleponnya. "Eh? I-iya," jawabku sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tak tenang.

"Kenapa baru menelepon sih?! Kami sangat cemas padamu tahu! Kukira kau lupa pada keluargamu."

"Eh?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika suara Neji-_nii_ terdengar begitu marahnya kepadaku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak menghubungi mereka mereka, karena yang dipikiranku hanyalah Naruto-_kun_ tanpa tahu ternyata aku telah membuat masalah untuk keluargaku.

"_Go-gomen_, Neji-_nii_. Aku tidak sempat, karena ha-harus mengurus keperluan di sekolah baruku." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Jujur, aku sangat takut jika Neji-_nii_ akan marah lagi kalau dia tahu bahwa yang kukatakan ini adalah suatu kebohongan. Aku dapat mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari Neji-_nii_ ditelepon.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan di sana? Apa...Naruto pernah menyakitimu? Apa...dia pernah membuatmu menangis?"

Sederet pertanyaan dari Neji-_nii_ benar-benar tepat tepat sasaran seperti apa yang aku yang aku rasakan! Bahkan aku sama sekali tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semuanya membuatku bingung karena aku tak pernah memikirkan bahwa Neji-_nii_ akan bertanya seperti itu.

Aku tak menyangka ternyta Neji-_nii_ bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan di sini tapi, aku tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Neji-_nii_. Aku tak ingin membuat masalah antara Neji-_nii_ dan Naruto-_kun_ yang pastinya nanti akan terjadi perang dingin diantara mereka. Sebisa mungkin aku harus mencegah terjadinya pertikaian itu walaupun aku harus menyembunyikan kebenarannya, walaupun aku harus membohongi Neji-_nii_.

"Eum...Neji-_nii_ te-tenang saja. Naruto-_kun_ me-memperlakukanku dengan baik kok. Di-dia tak pernah membuatku menangis. A-aku senang tinggal di sini." Dengan susah payah aku mengatakannya, karena aku takut jika Neji-_nii_ akan menyadari kalau aku berkata bohong. Jujur ini pertama kalinya aku harus membohongi Neji-_nii_.

Aku dapat mendengar helaan nafas Neji-_nii_ dari telepon. Ketakutanku semakin bertambah, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisku, rasanya benar-benar tak tenang seakan-akan aku merasa bahwa hidup dan matiku berada ditangan Neji-_nii_ saat ini.

"Hmm...syukurlah, Hinata. Aku jadi merasa lega sekarang. Aku benar-benar takut si bodoh itu akan menyakitimu. Jika dia berani menyakitimu katakan padaku Hinata, aku akan menghajarnya dan langsung membawamu pulang ke Konoha."

Sudah aku duga Neji-_nii_ akan berkata seperti itu. Bahkan aku begitu sulit menelan ludahku sendiri. Neji-_nii_ tak pernah main-main bdengan perkataannya, kurasa keputusanku atas kebohongaku ini sangat tepat.

Aku masih bisa bernafas lega, karena Neji-_nii_ tak menyadari kebohonganku. Biarlah hanya aku dan Tuhan saja yang mengetahui rasa sakit ini. Aku tak tahu harus bertahan sampai kapan.

"I-iya. Neji-_nii_ tak perlu khawatir. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Neji-_nii_ dan yang lainnya?" Aku sampai lupa bahwa tujuanku sebenarnya menelepon Neji-_nii_ adalah ingin mengetahui kabar keluargaku yang ada di Konoha saat ini.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Hinata. Jangan cemaskan kami, yang perlu kau pikirkan hanyalah menjalani kehidupanmu dengan bahagia. Oh ya, sudah dulu ya, Hinata. Aku masih ada pekerjaan, kapan-kapan aku akan meneleponmu."

"Ya. Akan ku tunggu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji-_nii_ menutup teleponnya. Kemudian aku menunduk dan menutup kedua mata _Lavender_-ku untuk berpikir sejenak.

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika seperti ini? Sampai kapankah aku harus tetap berbohong? Suatu hari nanti apakah Naruto-_kun_ akan menyadari bahwa selama ini dia menyakitiku? Sampai kapankah aku berada di sini? Akankah aku bisa...bahagia?

Aku tak tahu harus menanyakan apa lagi dan juga tak tahu harus kepada siapa aku menanyakan hal itu. Rasanya berada di sini penuh dengan tekanan batin. Walaupun harus tersiksa seperti ini tapi, aku tak ingin melarikan diri, karena aku percaya keajaiban yang penuh kebahagiaan akan datang kepadaku.

_**Kau tak akan melupakanku  
Aku tahu itu lebih baik dari orang lain lakukan  
Jadi, sekarang, aku kan berikan segalanya  
Demi dirimu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N : Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Sekali lagi Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya untuk update fanfic ini. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini saya tidak berjanji akan bisa update kilat karena saya sedang ada UTS tapi, akan saya usahakan untuk tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini hingga tamat so, don't worry. setidaknya bantu saya dengan Review-review readers sekalian agar bisa menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. XDD  
**

**Yosh! saya akan membalas Review yang khusus tidak login.  
**

**annonymous99 :** arigatou gozaimasu~ sudah berkenan Review, RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu~ ^^

**Hyuna toki** : waah~~ reviewnya banyak sekali., Arigatau gozaimasu~ dan Gomen baru bisa update sekarang. RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu ^^

**lee sica : **ya semoga saja. XDD. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah berkenan review, ini udah update, gomen baru bisa update. RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu~ ^^

**Natsukawa Shiro-chan** : Arigatou gozaimasu sudah berkenan review. waah~~ arigatou atas pujiannya. ^^. gomen baru bisa update nih, RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu~^^

: Arigatou sudah review. Hai' ini udah update, gomen kalau lama. RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu~~ ^^

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu sebanyak-banyaknya bagi para readers sekalian yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini serta berkenan membaca bahkan mereview fanfic ini, saya benar2 sangat senang. yah, semoga saja fanfic ini selesai dengan cepat dan juga mohon partisipasinya para readers sekalian untuk meREVIEW fanfic ini. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. salam. ^^**

**Special Thanks to : namikaze nakato, Cicikun Syeren, annonymous99, Hyuna toki, lee sica, kiriko mahaera, Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki, Natsukawa Shiro-chan, .**

**Maaf, jika terjadi kesalahan atas Pengetikan nama karena saya menggunakan metode 'Copas'. XD  
**

**Salam NARUHINA Lovers! XD  
**


End file.
